Le Réveil de la Glace
by AthenaZelda
Summary: {Infinite} Les recherches du scientifique Sunggyu conduisent des explorateurs menés par Myungsoo à faire la découverte dans les glaces du pôle sud d'un être qui pourrait changer la face du monde.
1. Chapter 1

**Dans un monde qui n'est pas le nôtre...**

« _Myungsoo à l'appareil_, fit une voix entrecoupée de grésillements. _Mon équipe et moi arrivons dans la zone._ »

L'écran de contrôle était plus grand que la taille d'un homme ordinaire et affichait sur un fond noir la carte du monde. Les continents étaient représentés avec une lumière verte luminescente et il n'y avait qu'une seule autre couleur : un point rouge clignotant au niveau de l'extrême sud du globe. L'homme devant l'écran écoutait cette voix qui sortait du moniteur impassiblement, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Seulement ses mains semblaient trembler légèrement, dénotant son impatience. Il émit un faible soupir et les rangea dans les poches de sa blouse blanche.

_- Sunggyu, tu me reçois ?_ demanda Myungsoo.

- Je te reçois. Entame les recherches maintenant.

_- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander._

Sunggyu réajusta ses fines lunettes sur son nez.

- Normalement le signal doit vous conduire à la source.

_- Je suis l'aventurier, tu es le scientifique. Je te ramène ce que tu cherches et sois patient !_

Il y avait une légère moquerie affectueuse dans la voix de Myungsoo. Après tout, les recherches avaient débuté deux ans auparavant et aujourd'hui ils avaient enfin atteint leur but. Il coupa la liaison satellite puisque la connexion était de plus en plus impossible et il se concentra sur un petit appareil semblable à une boussole dépourvue de toute indication. L'aiguille pointait une seule direction et l'appareil émettait de faibles bips qui devaient être plus rapprochés au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivaient à destination. L'équipe de recherche était précisément sur un bateau spécialement conçu pour naviguer dans les eaux très froides entre les épaisses couches de glace. Ce qu'ils cherchaient n'était pas sur le continent qui n'était qu'un désert froid, mais dans les glaciers qui l'entouraient. Positionné sur le pont du bateau, Myungsoo était immobile, les yeux regardant alternativement l'appareil et l'horizon. Il ne faisait pas attention au froid qui lui piquait les doigts malgré ses grosses moufles, ni à son nez et ses joues rougis par le vent. L'important était la mission. Un de ses coéquipiers le rejoignit, se frottant les mains.

- J'ai vraiment hâte d'en finir avec ça et de rentrer à la maison, marmonna-t-il.

- On touche au but. Va réveiller Woohyun et sors les équipements.

- Oui chef, répondit-il en faisant demi-tour.

- Hoya ! s'exclama Myungsoo en se tournant vers lui.

- Oui ?

- Et sors le champagne, finit-il avec un grand sourire.

Hoya sourit à son tour et fit un salut militaire. Myungsoo regarda de nouveau l'horizon avec un soupir de soulagement. Quelques heures plus tard le signal s'accentua au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Ils virent enfin… un immense glacier flottant d'une forme inquiétante, impossible d'avoir été taillée par la nature, aux bords tranchants et le sommet surmonté de piques. Il y avait une entrée sombre, donnant l'impression que ce n'était pas moins un palais de glace qu'un gros iceberg. Myungsoo, Hoya et Woohyun se tenaient cette fois tous les trois sur le pont du bateau qui avançait lentement vers cette sculpture étrange, les yeux écarquillés.

- On va devoir entrer là-dedans ? demanda Woohyun.

- Il n'y a aucun danger, assura Myungsoo, déterminé. Prenons ce que nous sommes venus chercher et rentrons à la maison.

- Tu as peur, se moqua Hoya. Tu peux rester sur le bateau si tu veux.

Woohyun lui donna une tape derrière la tête. Ils attrapèrent chacun leur gros sac à dos et une fois le bateau accosté au glacier ils grimpèrent jusqu'à la plateforme où se trouvait l'entrée de la grotte. C'était très sombre : on n'y voyait absolument rien. Ils sortirent leurs lampes électriques et s'engouffrèrent dans les ténèbres avec précaution. Ils demeurèrent silencieux durant tout le trajet, appréhendant ce qu'ils allaient trouver au bout du chemin. Comme Myungsoo l'avait laissé entendre, malgré l'obscurité inquiétante, il ne se passa rien. Il n'y avait aucune forme de vie et on n'entendait que le bruit de leurs pas sur la glace. Le couloir sombre commença enfin à s'élargir et à s'éclaircir. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de leurs lampes à présent car une lumière bleue naturelle suffisait pour y voir clair. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : ils étaient arrivés au bout. Myungsoo sortit l'émetteur qui produisait à présent un son continuel. Hoya passa en tête du groupe et ils continuèrent d'avancer, leur cœur battant de plus en plus vite. Et _il_ était là. Epoustouflés, ils s'immobilisèrent soudainement devant une sculpture de glace. La forme n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, cela ne représentait rien, c'était même très grossier, mais le plus important se trouvait à l'intérieur. Les trois hommes pouvaient apercevoir distinctement une silhouette humaine.

- On l'a trouvé, murmura Woohyun, hésitant à croire si ce qu'il voyait était réel.

- Il a l'air jeune, commenta Hoya en s'approchant pour palper la glace.

- Il est surtout en très bon état, ajouta Myungsoo.

- Si les théories de Sunggyu sont vraies, c'est normal, répondit Woohyun. Il n'est pas humain.

- Ça fait froid dans le dos, souffla Hoya.

Il détailla le corps inanimé enfermé dans la glace. Fin, le visage endormi et la bouche entrouverte comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, il n'avait pas l'air différent d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux étaient très foncés, mais pas noirs, plutôt d'une couleur pas naturelle aux reflets bleus.

- Il a de grosses lèvres, dit soudainement Woohyun, faisant sursauter Hoya.

- Tais-toi. S'il t'entend tu risques de finir en statue de glace toi aussi.

Les enfantillages cessèrent et ils harnachèrent la sculpture à des chaînes. Ils placèrent une plaque avec des patins sur le sol et durent concentrer tous leurs efforts pour pouvoir y mettre la statue. Après de longues minutes d'un dur labeur, ils pouvaient à présent la faire glisser jusqu'à la sortie, jusqu'au bateau. Le voyage fut long jusqu'au retour. Le bateau les ramena à leur camp de base au sud du territoire habité le plus proche et de là ils prirent l'avion. Ils avaient placé le bloc de glace dans un coffre hermétique en attendant de pouvoir l'amener à Sunggyu dans son laboratoire à Séoul. Myungsoo lui transmit tout de même la nouvelle dès qu'il le put.

**xXx**

Toutes les lumières du laboratoire étaient éteintes exceptées celles des appareils électriques. Sunggyu était assis en tailleur au milieu de la pièce, face à son assistant qui l'écoutait attentivement.

- Il y a des millénaires, les pôles de glace n'étaient pas aussi étendus qu'aujourd'hui et les continents dérivaient encore aléatoirement, régis par les dieux, expliquait-il. Les deux plus jeunes divinités, deux frères, entrèrent en guerre l'un contre l'autre et le cadet emprisonna son frère en retournant ses propres pouvoirs contre lui.

- Je sais tout ça, répondit son assistant en croisant les bras. Myungsoo est en train de ramener l'aîné prisonnier des glaces. Tu ne m'apprends rien.

- SUNGYEOL ! s'écria Sunggyu. Tu te rends compte que si la légende est vraie, et si ce qu'ils ramènent est ce que je crois, nous aurons fait la plus grande découverte de tous les temps. Le dieu lunaire !

- Et est-ce que la légende dit ce qu'est devenu l'autre frère ? demanda Sungyeol.

- Non. Il y a trop de choses qu'on ne sait pas. Mais… nous avons le dieu lunaire ! J'attendais ça depuis des années.

Il se leva, sautillant presque sur place. Cette légende avait été oubliée, transformée, rationalisée. Plus personne ne croyait en l'existence de ces dieux, mais ce n'était pas par foi que Sunggyu avait lu et relu ce vieux livre de son père qui l'avait fait connaître cette histoire. Il avait été fasciné par ce qu'il racontait dès les premières lignes, mais il manquait beaucoup trop de pages. La majorité de l'histoire manquait, il n'y avait que le récit très vague du combat entre le dieu lunaire et le dieu solaire, sans qu'on n'explique pourquoi deux frères en arrivent jusqu'à cette extrémité, finissant par la victoire du soleil. Le jeune scientifique avait passé des années à faire des recherches théoriques sur cette histoire, révélant qu'il était possible que ce soit vrai et que le vaincu était quelque part sur Terre. Il avait émit des dizaines d'hypothèses, prenant en compte ce qu'il savait, cherchant l'endroit où il pouvait être, cherchant un moyen de le localiser grâce à une technique poussée. Et ils l'avaient trouvé.

Devant l'enthousiasme de son directeur scientifique, Sungyeol se leva à son tour en soupirant. Il y croyait lui aussi à cette histoire, sinon il ne serait pas auprès de lui, mais il mettait en avant les points obscurs de ce projet. Bien que passionné par ce sujet et surdoué dans sa spécialité, Sunggyu était bien trop jeune pour pouvoir prendre en charge seul les frais d'une telle expédition. Cela n'avait été possible que grâce à un mécène qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, qui ne se montrait jamais, et qui, aux yeux de Sungyeol, était particulièrement louche. Les recherches de Sunggyu étaient louables, mais ce serait naïf de croire que cet inconnu n'avait pas d'idées sombres derrière la tête.

- Réjouis-toi, Myungsoo va revenir très vite, dit Sunggyu, pensant que c'était ce qui chiffonnait son assistant.

- Et il repartira pour d'autres aventures, soupira le jeune homme en rallumant la lumière.

Ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps avant de recevoir un message provenant de la sécurité du bâtiment. A peine s'étaient-ils levés pour accueillir l'équipe de l'expédition que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et ils virent Hoya se précipiter sur eux les bras ouverts.

- HOME BABY !

Sunggyu le prit pour une invitation aux marques d'affections, et comme il était particulièrement heureux de le revoir il le serra dans ses bras.

- Que c'est bon d'être au chaud, j'ai envie de pleurer.

- Vous avez fait du bon travail, merci.

- Le paquet est lourd mais il va te plaire, dit Woohyun qui avait regardé la scène avec un grand sourire.

Des hommes solidement bâtis firent entrer dans le laboratoire le coffre qui devait faire un peu plus de deux mètres de haut. Alors que pour Sunggyu était tel un enfant recevant son cadeau de Noël en avance, Sungyeol ne semblait pas s'y intéresser, jetant un regard derrière le coffre.

- Il va arriver, lui dit Hoya tout doucement.

- Je m'en fiche, répliqua aussitôt l'assistant en se mettant les mains dans les poches.

Sunggyu ouvrit fébrilement le coffre et on sortit la sculpture de glace pour la poser à même le sol. Le jeune homme put enfin admirer ce qu'il avait tant attendu. Il posa ses mains sur la glace, ému.

- N'oublie pas, fit Myungsoo qui était arrivé sans que personne ne le remarque. J'ai droit à soixante pour cent des bénéfices de ce que ta découverte rapportera.

- Je n'oublie pas, murmura Sunggyu qui ne lâcha pas l'être emprisonné des yeux. Je m'en fous de l'argent, et puis c'est toi qui prend le plus de risque, je te dois bien ça.

- T'es un chef, fit l'aventurier en lui donnant un léger coup de coude. Il est mignon, non ?

- Tu parles, coupa Woohyun. On dirait un dinosaure !

- Je te dis que tu vas t'attirer les foudres divines, railla Hoya.

- Il est mort non ?

- On n'en est pas sûr, c'est un dieu, répondit Sunggyu.

- Si ta théorie est vraie, continua Woohyun, sceptique.

- Si c'était un simple être humain, il ne serait pas dans un tel état, expliqua le scientifique. Il ne reste plus qu'à faire fondre la glace.

Tandis que les autres regardaient le bloc comme s'il allait fondre en quelques secondes, Myungsoo sortit du laboratoire, aussitôt suivi par Sungyeol.

- Tu ne dis pas au revoir ?

- Je ne t'ai pas dit bonjour non plus, répondit-il sans se retourner.

- Tant que tu as ton argent c'est tout ce qui compte, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui attrapa le bras mais Myungsoo le plaqua aussitôt contre le mur. Bien que Sungyeol fût plus grand, il paraissait bien diminué face au regard que lui jetait cet homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu n'aimes pas quand je te touche, tu n'aimes pas quand je m'éloigne.

L'assistant rougit et détourna les yeux quand Myungsoo posa sa main contre sa nuque.

- Apprends à grandir, on en discutera après.

Il le lâcha enfin et s'éloigna.

- Où pars-tu ? demanda Sungyeol, la voix plus aiguë.

- Quelque part dans un pays chaud, une autre aventure m'attend. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai toujours.

**xXx**

Quand la glace eut suffisamment fondu pour libérer le corps qu'elle enfermait, on le fit allonger sur un lit qu'on avait emprunté à l'infirmerie du bâtiment. Sunggyu se chargeait lui-même de sécher la peau de cet être mystérieux sous les yeux curieux de Woohyun et Hoya, tandis que Sungyeol notait toutes les remarques que faisait son chef oralement.

- C'est incroyable, fit Hoya en lui touchant la joue du bout des doigts. On pourrait croire qu'il dort simplement, son corps n'est pas raide du tout.

- Il n'a pas de pouls, répondit Sunggyu en branchant un appareil mesurant l'activité cardiaque et cérébrale. Tu vois, il n'y a rien.

Déçu, le jeune homme croisa les bras en faisant une grimace.

- Je te dis qu'il ressemble à un dinosaure, insista Woohyun pour le dérider.

La machine fit un « bip » bien distinct qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Ils regardèrent le corps inanimé avec crainte mais rien ne se produisit. Il n'y avait toujours pas d'activité cardiaque.

- Ta machine a un bug, murmura Woohyun qui s'était réfugié derrière Hoya.

- Il t'a entendu et se prépare à t'en coller une, fit son ami avec un sourire sardonique.

- Maintenant que je le vois en dehors de sa prison de glace il commence à me faire flipper.

- Je le trouve choupi moi, intervint Sungyeol. On dirait qu'il ne ferait de mal à personne.

- C'est un dieu qui a perdu une bataille violente contre son frère, répliqua Woohyun. Il a des pouvoirs terrifiants.

- Tu vois, tu commences à y croire, sourit Sunggyu.

- Ouais, parce que si ce n'était qu'un pauvre abruti perdu et mort de froid il n'aurait pas l'air si vivant. Au lieu de ça, on l'a trouvé dans un palais de glace, attendant son heure, comme s'il savait qu'il allait être trouvé. Je ne sais pas vous, mais je pense qu'on aurait dû le laisser là-bas.

Sunggyu ne partageait pas son inquiétude. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Tandis que ses amis partirent un par un, il resta au chevet de sa découverte. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de prendre en note tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, décrivant avec précision ses caractéristiques physiques et ce qu'il savait du dieu lunaire. Il avait tant étudié les deux frères divins, aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Si le dieu solaire contrôlait le feu, le dieu lunaire contrôlait la glace, et le résultat de leur combat fratricide avait été l'expansion anormale des deux pôles telle que les humains la connaissaient aujourd'hui.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assis là, ni l'heure qu'il était. C'était sûrement le milieu de la nuit, il devait être le seul présent dans le bâtiment. Il s'étira pour défroisser ses muscles et se massa les épaules en bâillant. Il n'était pas seul, se disait-il, après tout il avait le maître de glaces près de lui.

- Pourquoi ton frère t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-il, rompant le silence. Qu'est-ce qui vous a forcé à vous battre ? Quand j'étais petit, j'ai toujours pris ton parti quand je lisais les quelques bribes de ton récit. Tu étais décris comme étant le fils du Ciel et de la Terre, apaisant les souffrances des mortels dans tes temps très anciens.

Il y eut un nouveau « bip » qui fit sursauter Sunggyu. Il l'avait bel et bien entendu, ça ne pouvait pas être le fruit de son imagination. Il se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise, et regarda tour à tour le moniteur et le visage du dieu lunaire. Le jeune homme était tendu, ne sentant que son cœur qui battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il sursauta de nouveau quand il vit ses paupières closes frémir légèrement. Il n'hallucinait pas, ses sens ne pouvaient pas le tromper. Il avait eu tort de croire que le pouls d'un être immortel pouvait être semblable à celui d'un humain. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas mort et que sortir de la glace allait le réveiller. Sunggyu avait les yeux écarquillés quand l'autre ouvrit les siens.

- Oh mon dieu… murmura-t-il d'une faible voix.

- On m'appelle Dongwoo, répondit le maître des glaces dans un souffle.

* * *

**Petite fic surprise avec un groupe sur lequel j'écris pour la première fois ^^ alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?**


	2. Chapter 2

Il était tard et Myungsoo était confortablement installé dans un bar devant une bouteille de soju. Il n'esquissa aucun mouvement quand il sentit une présence familière le rejoindre. Woohyun et Hoya s'étaient installés à sa table comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu n'étais pas censé partir ? demanda Woohyun sur un ton faussement naïf.

- Non, je cherchais juste à titiller tu sais qui.

- Dis-lui que tu l'aimes, qu'on en finisse, commenta Hoya en se servant un verre.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, répondit Myungsoo. Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant dans sa tête. Il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il veut.

- Mais tu es resté pour une raison particulière n'est-ce pas ? insista Woohyun.

- Je suis curieux de voir cette divinité une fois décongelée, et comment Sunggyu va gérer ça. J'ai aussi quelques questions à lui poser car il y a certains points sombres dans cette histoire.

- Les gens qui nous entourent ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils ont oublié d'où ils viennent, murmura Hoya en regardant les autres clients du bar. On a trouvé une divinité ancestrale, toutes les autres religions sont fortuites.

- Ça ne me donne pas la foi pour autant, coupa Myungsoo. Ça reste une divinité éteinte.

Ils ne savaient pas encore qu'au même instant ce dieu s'était éveillé. Il s'assit vivement, regardant rapidement autour de lui à moitié inquiet à moitié curieux. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Sunggyu et il pencha la tête d'un air interrogateur. Le jeune homme était tombé à la renverse, assis inconfortablement sur le carrelage, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il voyait. Le dénommé Dongwoo contempla longuement ses propres mains, ouvrant et refermant ses doigts, apprenant à réutiliser toute sa motricité.

- Où je suis ? demanda-t-il.

- Dans… dans mon laboratoire, balbutia Sunggyu.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais j'accepte ta réponse.

Il détailla chacun des appareils de la pièce les yeux grands ouverts, et dans son esprit, il commença à comprendre certaines choses puisqu'il prit une expression contrariée.

- Le monde a changé.

Sunggyu hocha la tête. Effectivement, si cela faisait des millénaires qu'il était enfermé dans la glace il pouvait bien trouver le monde un tantinet changé. Dongwoo retira les électrodes qu'il avait au front et sur la poitrine et prit entre ses doigts un pan de la chemise que Sunggyu lui avait mis plus tôt.

- Où est ma tunique ?

- Elle était humide à cause de la glace fondue, répondit-il.

- C'est toi qui m'as libéré ?

- Moi et mon équipe.

Il se leva du lit et flancha un peu, plus habitué à se tenir debout par lui-même. Sunggyu se redressa rapidement et le prit par les épaules pour l'aider à se stabiliser. Les yeux ronds, le dieu lunaire était surpris de son propre état.

- Wow ! fit-il. La Terre ne tourne plus comme avant.

- C'est surtout que ça fait des milliers d'années que tu étais dans la glace. Même pour un dieu, il faut un petit temps d'adaptation.

Le corps de Dongwoo était très froid. Etait-ce à cause de son long emprisonnement ou parce qu'il était simplement une divinité de glace ? Docilement, il se rassit sur le lit et ne lâcha pas Sunggyu des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

- Un scientifique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je tente de comprendre ce qui t'est arrivé, répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Le visage de Dongwoo se figea, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête. Il ne se souvenait pas. il avait beau y réfléchir durement, il ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient pu se passer ainsi.

- Comment ton frère a pu t'enfermer dans la glace ?

- Mon frère ? s'étonna-t-il.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années.

- Je ne me souviens plus, murmura-t-il en se frottant la tête. J'ai de gros trous de mémoire.

- Ça va revenir, c'est comme pour le reste, assura Sunggyu avec un léger sourire.

Mais lui-même n'en était pas sûr. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il s'éveille un jour alors comment pouvait-il expliquer ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait tellement de choses à repenser à présent : il avait un vrai être animé face à lui qui pouvait répondre directement à ses questions une fois qu'il aura retrouvé tous ses esprits. Dongwoo se rallongea et Sunggyu lui apporta une couverture.

- On te trouvera quelque chose de plus confortable, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

- Après avoir dormi dans la glace je ne vais pas me plaindre, répondit le dieu lunaire.

Il s'endormit aussitôt, prenant instinctivement la position fœtale. Sunggyu s'assit de nouveau près de lui, se risquant à lui toucher les cheveux. Leur texture n'était pas habituelle, c'était comme si on passait ses doigts dans de l'eau qui ne mouillait pas. Le jeune scientifique se releva, sentant la fatigue l'envahir. Il serait dans un meilleur était pour réfléchir une fois que son esprit se serait reposé. Il se dirigea dans un coin du laboratoire où Sungyeol et lui avait aménagé un petit salon de détente avec une machine à café, un frigo, quelques livres et de gros fauteuils bruns qui avaient l'air moelleux. Il s'affala dans l'un d'eux et se laissa gagner par le sommeil. Peut-être que tout ceci était un rêve, que son cerveau fatigué lui avait joué des tours.

**xXx**

Il était neuf heures du matin quand Sungyeol arriva sur son lieu de travail en sifflotant. Chargé de sacs remplis de provisions pour ravitailler le frigo, il ne fit pas attention en premier lieu à la divinité endormie et sourit à la vue de la position bizarre de Sunggyu dans son fauteuil. Il avait dû passer la nuit auprès de son sujet de recherche, se disait-il. Il rangea ce qu'il avait emmené et prit un bloc-notes avant d'aller voir le dieu lunaire et eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il vit la position dans laquelle il était. Il n'était plus simplement allongé sur le dos, relié à une machine, mais dormait paisiblement sur le côté, les genoux repliés. Sunggyu se réveilla en s'étirant.

- C'est toi qui l'as mis comme ça ? demanda Sungyeol précipitamment.

- Non, répondit son ami. Il s'est réveillé tout seul.

Le carnet de l'assistant tomba sur le sol. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait et Sunggyu avait dit cela comme si c'était normal.

- Tu me fais une blague… murmura Sungyeol qui ne quittait pas l'endormi des yeux.

Il eut de nouveau une exclamation quand il le vit remuer dans son sommeil. Sunggyu se leva et tapota l'épaule de son assistant d'un air compatissant.

- Je ne te raconte pas mon état quand il a ouvert les yeux.

- Il a dit quelque chose ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Dongwoo.

- Les dieux avaient des noms ? s'étonna Sungyeol.

- Pourquoi pas ? En tout cas il ne se souvient de pas grand-chose du combat qui l'a mené à être emprisonné dans la glace, expliqua Sunggyu en prenant ses propres notes. Tiens, j'ai noté notre conversation là-dessus.

Ils avaient un dieu bien vivant dans leur laboratoire. Sunggyu réajusta le drap sur les épaules de Dongwoo qui étira soudainement ses bras, manquant de le cogner. Sungyeol était bouche-bée quand il le vit s'éveiller avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Il s'assit en bâillant.

- J'ai faim ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Laisse-moi te présenter mon assistant, Sungyeol.

Le jeune homme s'approcha prudemment, mais le sourire de Dongwoo lui laissait penser qu'il n'était pas dangereux. Sunggyu prépara le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde, le temps que Sungyeol se remette de ses émotions. Il était assis sur le lit, à côté de Dongwoo, l'examinant silencieusement pendant que le dieu lunaire faisait de même d'un air innocent.

- Je suis l'Astre de la Nuit, dit-il d'un air mystérieux. Tu as l'air de ne pas y croire, jeune homme.

- Peux-tu le prouver en créant une fleur de glace ?

- J'ai essayé, mais mes pouvoirs sont bloqués. Je les sens mais ils ne sortent pas.

Sunggyu amena enfin le plateau repas. Dongwoo prit la cuillère qu'il lui tendit et regarda son bol de riz d'un air sceptique.

- Qu'est-ce que mangent les dieux ? demanda Sungyeol.

- Des trucs qui ne poussent pas sur les terres des hommes, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais puisque nous avons disparu de la surface de la terre, d'après ce que j'ai compris, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez en trouver. Je me contenterai de ce que vous me donnerez.

Il sourit et prit une grosse cuillérée de riz qu'il enfourna aussitôt dans la bouche. Son visage s'illumina aussitôt.

- Wow ! Ch'est trop bon ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des siècles !

- Depuis des millénaires en fait, rectifia Sunggyu qui ne pouvait cacher un sourire.

- True, répondit Dongwoo en pointant son doigt sur le scientifique. Ça fait du bien de se sentir vivant. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

Sungyeol restait perplexe, quelque chose le chiffonnait. Pourquoi le moniteur n'avait-il pas vu un signe de vie lorsqu'il avait été branché ? Il sortit un stéthoscope du placard et écouta de lui-même le rythme cardiaque de Dongwoo qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Il n'entendait rien. Ah ! Un battement !

- Nous avions été bêtes de croire qu'un dieu pouvait avoir le même rythme cardiaque qu'un être humain, dit-il. Son cœur bat très lentement.

- C'est le secret de l'immortalité, jeune sot, répondit Dongwoo avec un grand sourire. Nous n'avons pas exactement le même organisme. Un scientifique n'est pas censé savoir ce genre de chose ?

- Voilà pourquoi un séjour dans la glace ne t'a pas tué, comprit Sunggyu en notant ces informations sur son bloc-notes.

- On ne peut pas me tuer. Seul un dieu peut me causer des dégâts assez graves pour m'immobiliser mais ça ne me tuera pas.

- Tu peux saigner ? interrogea Sunggyu avec curiosité. Peut-on transpercer ton cœur ?

- Vous voulez que je vous révèle mes secrets ? fit le dieu lunaire avec excitation. Ma peau a l'air aussi fragile et souple que la vôtre, c'est vrai. Prends cette petite fourche Sunggyu.

- La fourchette ? rectifia-t-il.

- Peu importe son nom, reprit Dongwoo avec un geste d'impatience. Et tente de la planter dans ma main.

Il posa sa main gauche à plat sur le plateau et Sunggyu le regarda d'un air dubitatif, la fourchette entre ses doigts.

- N'hésite pas, je ne crains rien, assura Dongwoo.

Sunggyu mit doucement les piques de la fourchette sur la main qui lui était sacrifiée.

- Appuie plus fort, je ne sens rien.

Ils voyaient la peau réagir au contact des piques mais ils ne parvenaient pas à la percer malgré le fait que le jeune homme appuyait de plus en plus fort. Dongwoo soupira bruyamment.

- Ça me fait le même effet qu'une mouche, railla-t-il. Vas-y franchement, donne un coup sec !

Sunggyu se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'exécuta à contrecœur. Il eut la surprise de voir que la fourchette glissait sur sa peau en ne laissant aucune marque. Malgré la violence du coup, le dieu n'avait pas bronché et regardait les deux hommes avec un grand sourire. Il prit la fourchette des mains du scientifique et se la planta dans le dos de la main. Sunggyu et Sungyeol sursautèrent : les piques étaient entièrement enfoncées et une goutte de sang coula entre les doigts. Dongwoo fronça légèrement les sourcils, il l'avait bien senti ce coup-là.

- Pour me blesser, il faut avoir une force équivalente à la mienne expliqua-t-il en levant sa main transpercée. Mais une fois qu'on retire l'arme…

Il enleva lentement la fourchette de sa main. Les trous qu'elle avait formés se rebouchèrent instantanément, ne laissant plus aucune trace.

- Mon corps se régénère automatiquement, finit-il sous les yeux ébahis des deux scientifiques. Il en va de même pour mon cœur s'il se retrouve transpercé, ou n'importe quelle autre partie de mon corps.

- Si on te décapite… commença Sungyeol.

Dongwoo eut un léger rire.

- J'ai un oncle qui aimait bien faire ça. Ma tête serait animée d'un côté, mon corps de l'autre, il suffira à mon corps de récupérer ce qui lui manque et de me remettre la tête sur les épaules. Elle se ressoudera aussitôt. Un des passe-temps d'un oncle un peu farfelu était de demander à un autre dieu de lui couper la tête et il laissait son corps vagabonder dans des villages des hommes. Je ne vous raconte pas la panique qu'il créait, raconta-t-il en réprimant un fou-rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il se faisait toujours gronder par mon père après ça, mais il récidivait. Les dieux ne sont pas tous sages ni intelligents.

- Et le feu ?

- Le feu ne me fait rien, sauf s'il vient d'un dieu, là encore. Mon frère était capable de me blesser.

Son visage s'assombrit. Les paroles de Sunggyu de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

- On se disputait souvent, comme deux frères, mais ça n'a jamais été très grave. On se réconciliait toujours. Je ne peux pas croire que…

Ses yeux se mirent à se remplir de larmes. Il devait y avoir une autre explication.

- J'ai besoin que tu me montres tout ce que tu sais de notre légende, dit-il sur un ton sérieux en regardant Sunggyu intensément.

Son air enfantin avait momentanément disparu, et son visage ressemblait à celles des statues que les artistes avaient modelées au fil du temps pour représenter les dieux des temps anciens. Pendant un instant Dongwoo paraissait inquiétant aux yeux des deux hommes qui lui faisaient face.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sunggyu revenait de chez lui avec un attaché-case. Il vit Dongwoo assis en tailleur au milieu de la pièce avec Sungyeol qui avait sorti son jeu d'échecs. Ils lui racontèrent que Sungyeol lui avait appris à jouer en quelques minutes et le jeune homme paraissait particulièrement vexé que le dieu parvienne à lui tenir tête aussi vite.

- Il intègre les choses à une vitesse étonnante, nota-t-il sur son bloc-notes. Je pense que tu peux lui apprendre à lire en quelques secondes.

- Tu ne sais pas lire ? s'étonna Sunggyu en rejoignant leur cercle.

- J'ai su, j'ai oublié, expliqua Dongwoo avec son sourire enfantin.

- Moi je vais voir si on peut aménager une chambre près du labo, dit Sungyeol en se levant. On ne va pas le laisser dans ce petit lit inconfortable et froid.

- J'aime le froid, coupa le dieu. C'est mon élément. C'est pourquoi je suis si bien sur ce carrelage. Je peux dormir par terre aussi…

- Ce serait un manque de respect de notre part, répondit Sunggyu en souriant.

Tandis que Sungyeol quittait le laboratoire, Sunggyu sortit le contenu de son attaché-case : un vieux livre ainsi que de nombreux cahiers remplis des notes qu'il avait accumulées depuis toutes ces années. Il ouvrit le livre sous les yeux curieux de Dongwoo et avant de lui conter l'histoire il commença la leçon de lecture. Un premier test révéla effectivement que le dieu ne savait pas déchiffrer les signes, mais une fois que Sunggyu lui expliqua que tel signe correspondait à tel son il put lire le texte comme s'il avait toujours su le faire. Ils passèrent donc à l'étape suivante : la révélation du texte tel quel. Dongwoo assura que tout ce qui était dit sur lui ou ses proches étaient vraies, que les caractères n'étaient pas étoffés mais un minimum justes. Le livre manquait de beaucoup de détails à cause des pages déchirées et la raison du combat violent opposant les dieux du soleil et de la lune devait être dans ces pages. Dongwoo paraissait frustré et râla plusieurs fois sur le manque de sérieux des hommes de ne pas être capables de retranscrire cela comme il se devait.

- J'ai cherché dans d'autres livres, mais ce sont à chaque fois les mêmes passages qui manquent. J'ai comme l'impression que c'est délibéré, qu'on nous cache des choses, fit Sunggyu. Ça me frustre aussi, d'autant plus que tu n'as aucun souvenir de cette période.

- Aucun, répéta Dongwoo en lisant les étapes de la bataille contre son propre frère. J'ai l'impression de lire l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne nous reconnais pas dans ce récit, et pourtant l'issue correspond à la vérité. Il a retourné mes pouvoirs contre moi et m'a enfermé dans un cercueil de glace. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Il fouilla dans les divers cahiers mais il ne trouva pas de réponse. Sunggyu le regardait tristement. Il aurait tellement voulu l'aider.

- Ça ne sert à rien de remuer tout ça. La mémoire te reviendra et le mystère se résoudra de lui-même.

- Que vois-je… fit Dongwoo, surpris, en parcourant quelques notes écrites de la main de Sunggyu. Je vois que tu m'aimes bien…

- Quoi ?

Le jeune homme essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu écrire. Il rougit aussitôt : il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait été attiré dès le départ par le personnage du maître de la glace et son caractère doux et enfantin. Il avait même regroupé des photos de diverses représentations héroïques du dieu lunaire.

- Vous n'avez pas honte de me représenter nu ? commenta Dongwoo en évitant la main vive de Sunggyu qui voulait récupérer ses cahiers.

- C'est de l'art, répondit-il de plus en plus rouge.

- Il n'est pas si petit que ça…

- On range ça maintenant, fit Sunggyu en parvenant à attraper l'objet du délit.

- Attends, je veux lire encore ce que tu as noté sur moi ! s'exclama le dieu avec un grand sourire en se jetant sur lui.

- Non, c'est privé !

- C'est sur moi !

Sunggyu se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol, le vieux cahier fermement caché sous lui. Dongwoo se mit sur lui en riant, tentant de récupérer ce qu'il convoitait en passant ses mains sous son corps. S'il l'avait vraiment voulu il pouvait très bien envoyer valser Sunggyu à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais c'était plus par jeu que par volonté de continuer à fouiller dans ses notes qu'il se chamaillait gentiment avec lui. En fait, l'attention que cet humain portait à son égard le touchait, et dans l'état de confusion dans lequel il était il en avait bien besoin. Sunggyu n'en démordait pas : il ne le laisserait pas poursuivre sa lecture. Une idée amusante traversa l'esprit de Dongwoo qui commença à lui chatouiller les côtes. Sa victime eut un cri aigu.

- Non ! Non arrête ! s'écria-t-il en riant malgré lui. Arrête, je ne supporte pas !

- Laisse-moi voir alors, fit Dongwoo d'un air taquin. Sinon je continue !

- Pitié Seigneur !

Ils riaient en chœur, oubliant la raison de leurs enfantillages. Sunggyu ne parvenait pas à se retourner pour se défendre, et il n'en avait pas forcément envie, pris par le jeu.

- Et bien… j'aurais dû faire une carrière scientifique, fit une voix. On a l'air de bien s'amuser.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et levèrent la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Myungsoo les regardait avec un grand sourire tandis qu'Hoya et Woohyun étaient estomaqués de voir qui était en train de jouer avec Sunggyu.

- Oh… mon… dieu… murmura Hoya.

- Enchanté ! s'exclama le dieu lunaire. On m'appelle plutôt Dongwoo !


	3. Chapter 3

Dongwoo s'assit droitement sur le dos de Sunggyu, oubliant sûrement qu'il était toujours coincé sous lui. Le scientifique avait déjà le visage cramoisi mais il fit mine de ne pas être gêné.

- Je vous présente Dongwoo, l'Astre de la Nuit, sorti de son sommeil millénaire. Mon seigneur, voici les trois hommes qui ont été te chercher dans les glaces éternelles et qui t'ont amené ici.

- Nice ! s'exclama le dieu lunaire en se levant et en aidant Sunggyu à se redresser.

- Pas croyable, murmura Woohyun.

- Je te l'avais dit qu'il se lèverait pour se venger, lui dit Hoya en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Tu nous expliques ? demanda Myungsoo à Sunggyu.

Ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils. Tous regardaient Dongwoo d'un air ébahi. Sunggyu leur raconta les différentes étapes du réveil du dieu lunaire ainsi que l'attitude pacifiste qu'il avait adopté jusqu'ici et le fait qu'il ne se souvenait ni du combat qui avait abouti à son emprisonnement ni aux raisons de ce différend avec son frère. Sungyeol arriva entre temps, surpris de voir tout le monde présent au laboratoire. Myungsoo lui adressa un sourire qui le fit rougir aussitôt.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air dangereux, commenta Woohyun en examinant le dieu de haut en bas.

- De toute façon mes pouvoirs sont bloqués, expliqua Dongwoo qui lui rendait son regard interrogateur. Donc même si j'avais envie de vous faire quelque chose, je ne le peux pas. C'est forcément un dieu qui est derrière tout ça, et si j'ai bien saisi ce que vous me dites, c'est mon frère le responsable.

Sa voix se perdit dans le silence. Il se tourna vers Sunggyu d'un air préoccupé.

- Tu es vraiment sûr que mon frère…

Il ne pouvait pas achever sa phrase comme il ne pouvait pas accepter cette idée.

- Toutes les versions de la légende racontent la même chose, dit Sunggyu avec la voix la plus douce possible.

- Il est dit que le Soleil a asservi la Lune, ajouta Hoya, compatissant. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas possible, fit Dongwoo sèchement. Aussi différents que nous étions, on s'aimait énormément.

Jamais il ne l'accepterait, tant qu'il ne se souvenait pas. C'était trop douloureux et il ne parvenait toujours pas à se rappeler de quoique ce soit. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de faire ressurgir quelque chose dans sa mémoire, en vain. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et se concentra au maximum.

- Je ne me rappelle de rien ! s'écria-t-il, frustré.

Il se frotta frénétiquement le crâne, et comme cela ne marchait pas, il commença à se frapper en hurlant sous les yeux horrifiés des autres qui ne savaient pas comment réagir à un changement d'humeur si soudain. Sunggyu se précipita sur lui, inquiet, et lui attrapa les poignets. Il murmurait des mots que seul Dongwoo pouvait entendre et il lui encadra le visage de ses mains. Sa chaleur parvenait lentement à calmer le dieu en panique.

- Je ne me souviens pas, souffla-t-il.

- Je sais, répondit simplement Sunggyu en le serrant dans ses bras.

Personne n'osa émettre un commentaire. Dongwoo ressemblait plus à un enfant qu'à un dieu et Sunggyu avait naturellement endossé le rôle du protecteur. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de se sentir plus apaisé et il put se tourner vers les autres plus ouvertement. Myungsoo demanda à son ami scientifique de le rejoindre dans le couloir car il avait des choses à lui demander. Sungyeol le regarda s'éloigner avec son directeur de recherche sans rien dire, de toute façon il ne pouvait pas les suivre, Dongwoo s'étant collé à lui pour lui poser des tas de questions sous les regards amusés de Woohyun et Hoya.

- Sunggyu dévisageait son ami avec étonnement. Celui-ci avait l'air préoccupé.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ? demanda Myungsoo à voix basse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ce n'est plus un corps que tu dois étudier, mais un être animé avec des émotions fortes. Tu vas devoir faire très attention.

- Mes méthodes vont devoir changer, je le sais.

- Que comptes-tu faire avec lui ?

- Déjà, l'aider à se réadapter au monde et puis l'aider à se souvenir…

- Justement, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'il ne se souvienne pas précisément des passages de la mythologie qui ont été « perdus » ? continua Myungsoo, les sourcils froncés. Je ne doute pas de sa bonne foi, mais il faut que tu sois très prudent. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre les enjeux qui tournent autour d'une telle découverte. Ça ne sera pas facile d'être discret si nous avons un dieu plein de vie et un tantinet hyperactif.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Dongwoo sortit en trombe du laboratoire en courant à grandes enjambées, un rire strident s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il tenait quelque chose et il était poursuivi par Hoya.

- Rends-moi ça ! criait-il. Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Seulement si tu m'apprends !

- Rends-moi mon téléphone ! Ça coûte une fortune et ce n'est pas un jouet !

Ils couraient comme des dératés dans les couloirs, passant dans les salles, montant à l'étage et redescendant aussi sec. Dongwoo parvenait même à sauter toutes les marches en une fois et retomber sur ses pieds comme si de rien n'était. Il fut légèrement surpris de voir qu'Hoya pouvait très bien le faire aussi.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, soupira Myungsoo. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir le faire tenir en place bien longtemps.

- Dongwoo ! s'exclama Sunggyu. Arrête de jouer et il t'apprendra.

Le dieu s'arrêta d'une manière tellement soudaine que son poursuiveur n'eut pas le temps de comprendre et le percuta violemment. Dongwoo eut la rapidité d'esprit de lui attraper le bras avant qu'il ne tombe et ils se mirent à rire joyeusement.

- Je l'aime bien ! fit Hoya en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Il l'avait tapé un peu trop fort sûrement. Dongwoo ne semblait pas avoir senti quelque chose mais l'expression d'Hoya ne trompait personne. Il secoua son poignet en réprimant des gémissements de douleur.

- Au moins, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter sur sa sécurité, commenta Myungsoo avec un large sourire. Ça va Howon ?

- Affirmatif mon capitaine, répondit son camarade.

Sunggyu le prit par le bras et le fit entrer au laboratoire pour lui mettre un peu de glace, ce qui intéressa particulièrement Dongwoo dès que le mot « glace » fut prononcé. La blessure ne semblait pas grave et Hoya dit avec fierté qu'il avait connu bien pire.

- Raconte ! Raconte ! s'empressa le dieu lunaire.

- Woohyun se fera une joie de te conter nos aventures…

Sungyeol rejoignit Myungsoo à l'extérieur tandis que les autres s'installaient de nouveau dans les fauteuils.

- Fais très attention à ce qui vous entoure. Je pense que tu es plus rationnel que Sunggyu en ce moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Sungyeol.

- Sunggyu est trop occupé à poursuivre un rêve d'enfant pour se rendre compte des vices qui pullulent autour de son projet.

- Je sais, soupira l'assistant.

- Je ne sais pas qui a financé le projet mais je n'ai pas confiance, continua Myungsoo en croisant les bras. Soyez prudent. Les histoires de dieux mènent rarement à des actions pures et pacifiques.

- Serais-tu inquiet pour nous ?

Sungyeol ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, et quand Myungsoo lui jeta un regard intense il se mit à rougir automatiquement. Il perdit le contact avec la terre quand son vis-à-vis porta une main à sa joue.

- Vous êtes plus en danger que je ne l'ai jamais été, bien sûr que je suis inquiet.

- On sera prudent, murmura-t-il.

- Yeollie ?

- Oui ?

Sa voix fut soudainement plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire. Il se racla la gorge, espérant que Myungsoo ne se rende pas compte de sa gêne.

- Arrêtons de jouer. Pour une fois, j'aimerai que tu aies vraiment une année de plus que moi.

Sungyeol répondit par un sourire, se penchant légèrement sur lui pour effleurer ses lèvres, et Myungsoo plaqua une main contre sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser qu'il lui donnait.

Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, il avait réellement un avion à prendre. Il promit à Sungyeol de revenir au plus vite et qu'il comptait sur Hoya et Woohyun pour veiller sur eux pendant son absence. Son inquiétude était tellement visible qu'elle préoccupait l'assistant plus qu'avant. Myungsoo avait l'habitude des missions à risque. Plusieurs fois il avait échappé de justesse à des situations critiques avec ses deux camarades. Woohyun aimait particulièrement raconter comment il les avait sauvés d'une charge d'un troupeau d'éléphants par exemple. Mais il ne s'agissait plus d'aventures périlleuses de part et d'autre du globe, cette fois c'était quelque chose de surnaturel qui pouvait attiser l'envie des hommes les plus cupides qui n'auraient aucun scrupule à tuer pour mettre la main sur un dieu. Dongwoo n'était pas le seul à être en danger, mais ceux qui le protégeaient, Sunggyu et lui-même, l'étaient aussi.

**xXx**

L'après-midi, Sunggyu et Dongwoo se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux, installés sur les fauteuils. Dongwoo jouait avec des glaçons, les faisant glisser sur ses doigts, pendant que Sunggyu lui posait des questions sur ce qu'il se souvenait de sa vie, et il se rappelait de tout sauf du moment où il s'était disputé avec son frère au point de déclencher une bataille qui allait changer la face du monde. Le dieu jetait un regard triste sur le jeune homme qui notait absolument tout ce qu'il disait. Sunggyu posait à peine ses yeux sur lui.

- Je ne comprends pas non plus ce qui a pu arriver, soupira-t-il en relisant ses notes. Cela ne semble pas logique.

Dongwoo haussa les épaules et prit un nouveau glaçon pour le croquer.

- Tu sais que, malgré le fait que j'étais vraiment très jeune quand mon frère est venu au monde, je me souviens parfaitement de sa naissance. Je l'ai tenu et j'ai su que je l'aimerais toute ma vie.

- Toute ta vie ? répéta Sunggyu.

- Ça veut dire dans mon cas que c'était pour l'éternité.

Le scientifique sourit : ce qu'il disait tellement adorable. Mais Dongwoo, lui, ne souriait pas et continuait de le regarder tristement.

- Je commence à comprendre ce qu'est un scientifique, dit-il froidement. Tu as de l'intérêt pour moi pour certaines raisons qui me dépassent, et au départ, tu t'attendais à étudier mon corps froid.

Sunggyu posa son stylo, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je ne nie pas qu'à la base c'était comme ça, expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix. Mais j'ai quelqu'un de réel devant moi, quelqu'un d'attachant… enfin comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu as vu mes…

- Tes notes ? Tes croquis ? Ces représentations iconographiques faites par des artistes ? Tu passes plus de temps sur ton carnet qu'avec moi, bouda Dongwoo.

- A noter : un dieu peut être puéril et possessif, marmonna Sunggyu.

Dongwoo renifla d'un air méprisant et se leva pour s'avancer vers le fauteuil du mortel qui osait lui parler de cette façon. Il posa les mains sur les accoudoirs et jeta un regard glacial dans les yeux de Sunggyu qui se figea instantanément. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas le transformer en statue de glace littéralement parlant mais il gardait quand même cette aptitude surnaturelle à intimider les mortels. Non sans difficulté, Sunggyu parvint à souffler quelques mots.

- Tu sais que je me suis attaché à toi.

- Je sais, répondit Dongwoo.

- Alors arrête ça, s'il te plait.

Le dieu lunaire sourit et la pression retomba. Sunggyu n'eut pas le temps de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement que Dongwoo s'affala sur lui avec tendresse, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. D'abord surpris, le jeune homme posa son bloc-notes sur la table basse et lui caressa les cheveux en souriant.

**xXx**

La journée du lendemain semblait se dérouler de la même façon. Sungyeol annonça qu'une chambre plus agréable allait être aménagée dans une salle à côté du laboratoire. Dongwoo n'eut aucune réaction particulière il se contenta de sortir le jeu d'échec et de le tendre vers son adversaire avec un grand sourire.

- Une partie ne fera pas de mal, admit Sungyeol en lui rendant son sourire.

- Nice !

Ils s'installèrent à même le sol avec enthousiasme, et à ce moment-là on vint frapper à la porte du laboratoire. Une secrétaire annonça que quelqu'un attendait Sunggyu dans les bureaux alors il dut laisser les deux enfants derrière lui.

Les murs étaient moins blancs à l'étage au-dessous, le sol moins dur, recouvert d'une moquette bleue. C'était plus solennel aussi, presque l'opposé d'une atmosphère scientifique. Sunggyu vit un vieil homme dans un fauteuil roulant et la secrétaire le présenta comme étant Lee Mansung et Sunggyu s'inclina automatiquement : c'était l'homme qui avait financé ses recherches. Il le rencontrait enfin. Mais cet homme ne semblait pas avoir de réaction à ses salutations respectueuses. Il se contentait de regarder le jeune scientifique intensément.

- Monsieur Lee vous félicite pour vos recherches, fit une voix masculine très douce.

Sunggyu n'avait pas remarqué, mais un jeune homme se tenait derrière le fauteuil. Il était vraiment très jeune, ses cheveux noirs tombant en toute légèreté sur son front, offrant à Sunggyu son plus lumineux sourire.

- Malheureusement monsieur Lee est dans un état d'handicap très grave et il ne peut pas vous répondre, mais il vous entend. Je suis son assistant et porte-parole, vous pouvez m'appeler Sungjong.

Il tendit la main vers le scientifique qui la serra aussitôt. Il fut surpris de la chaleur que sa paume dégageait, il se demanda même s'il avait de la fièvre.

- Monsieur Lee aimerait savoir comment avance le projet, fit Sungjong.

- Très bien, répondit Sunggyu. Cela a pris un tour inattendu mais cela se passe bien.

- J'ai entendu dire que vos équipes de recherche avaient ramené le projet sans trop de difficulté.

- En effet.

Sunggyu semblait mal à l'aise. Appeler Dongwoo « le projet » ne lui plaisait pas, mais son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas savoir.

- Pouvons-nous le voir ? demanda Sungjong.

Dans l'absolu, Sunggyu ne trouvait pas de raison qui devait les empêcher de voir ce pourquoi ils avaient donné de l'argent avec tant de générosité. Il ne savait pas pour monsieur Lee mais Sungjong paraissait curieux et intéressé par son travail. Il concéda alors à sa demande et les mena à l'étage supérieur pour leur présenter Dongwoo. Mais quelque chose clochait dans son esprit et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il se tourna vers eux, les sourcils froncés.

- Vous risquez d'être surpris.

Sungjong lui répondit par un sourire et la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Dongwoo était toujours en train de jouer aux échecs avec Sungyeol et ils arrivèrent au moment où il cria:

- Echec et mat ! Wouh !

Les deux joueurs se tournèrent vers les gens qui étaient entrés, l'air surpris de voir des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Sunggyu eut à peine le temps de voir le sourire de Sungjong disparaître, non pas à cause de l'étonnement, et Dongwoo se releva d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés, presque effrayés.

- Le feu ! hurla-t-il.

Une vague de chaleur s'empara du laboratoire et une boule de feu se dirigea droit sur Dongwoo qui se cacha aussitôt derrière un fauteuil. L'attaque ne fit aucun dégât, se contentant de disparaître dans une fumée blanche au contact du meuble. Il n'y avait pas de doute, cette boule de feu était sortie de la paume de la main de Sungjong qui regardait d'un air menaçant le fauteuil derrière lequel s'était caché le dieu lunaire. Sungyeol quant à lui s'était levé rapidement, parti se coller au mur le plus loin possible de l'angle de tir du nouvel arrivant. Sunggyu regardait Sungjong avec effroi. Son aspect juvénile était aussi trompeur que celui de Dongwoo.

- Allons, grand frère, ce n'est pas digne de toi de te cacher derrière un vulgaire meuble, dit-il sèchement.

- Facile à dire pour toi. Je pense que tu sais que je ne peux pas répliquer, répondit Dongwoo en laissant apparaître ses yeux au-dessus du dossier.

- Tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour après tout ce temps ?

- J'ai l'impression que tu te fous de ma gueule… la faute à qui ? Il va falloir qu'on discute toi et moi, continua-t-il sans sortir de sa cachette.

Sungjong s'avança légèrement et une autre boule de feu, du double de la taille de la première, se forma dans la paume de sa main. N'écoutant que son courage, ou sa folie, Sunggyu se précipita entre les deux, le cœur battant la chamade. Dongwoo le regarda, effrayé.

- C'est du suicide, écarte-toi ! hurla-t-il.

- Ça ne va pas dans votre tête ? s'écria-t-il à l'adresse du dieu solaire. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Dévaster de nouveau notre monde ?

Sungjong baissa le bras, avec une expression moins effrayante sur le visage.

- Pourquoi avoir permis qu'on le retrouve et qu'on le sorte de la prison dans laquelle tu l'as enfermé si c'est pour t'en prendre à lui directement ? demanda Sunggyu.

- Oui, pourquoi ? répéta Dongwoo d'une petite voix.

Comme il ne répondait pas, son frère sortit de derrière le fauteuil et tira Sunggyu vers lui pour le mettre à l'abri derrière son dos. Il devait retrouver son sérieux pour le moment et il ne pouvait pas laisser un mortel s'interposer entre deux dieux, c'était tout bonnement stupide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sungjong ?

- Finir ce qu'on avait commencé, ce serait déjà bien.

- Tu aurais dû les empêcher de me sortir de mon cercueil de glace alors, répondit aussitôt Dongwoo.

- J'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi les choses ce sont passées comme ça, fit le dieu solaire.

- Si tu ne le sais pas, comment je peux savoir ? Explique-moi d'abord ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, pourquoi on s'est battu toi et moi…

Sungjong ne put s'empêcher de rire à la demande de son frère.

- Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait.

- Ce que j'ai fait ? s'étonna Dongwoo. Je ne me souviens de rien…

Il ne semblait pas entendre et il releva sa main vers son frère qui le regardait tristement. Sunggyu reprit rapidement sa position entre les deux.

- Ça suffit, il n'a aucun pouvoir, tu ne peux pas…

- N'oublie pas que tu es à ma merci, Astre de la Nuit, coupa Sungjong. Je t'ai mis dans cette prison, je t'ai fait sortir de cette prison, je peux encore t'y remettre.

- Dis-moi juste pourquoi…

- Tu sais pourquoi.

Il baissa le bras et reprit sa position derrière le fauteuil roulant, quittant avec monsieur Lee le laboratoire sans se retourner. Dongwoo soupira tristement et vit Sunggyu trembler. Le jeune homme commençait à comprendre dans quelle situation périlleuse il s'était mis et ses jambes ne parvinrent plus à le soutenir. Avant qu'il ne s'effondre lourdement sur le sol, le dieu lunaire le tint par les épaules et il le fit s'allonger en douceur, le tenant fermement dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet. Il aurait pu te tuer. Ne fais plus jamais une chose aussi stupide, je ne suis pas capable de te protéger.

- Ainsi, l'Astre du Jour serait cruel, commenta Sungyeol en regardant la porte qui n'avait pas été refermée.

- Non, répondit sèchement Dongwoo. Mon frère n'est pas comme ça.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je ne m'en souviens vraiment pas.


	4. Chapter 4

La chambre était spacieuse et décorée par Sungyeol avec soin. Il faut dire que le jeune homme avait un don pour ça, et il avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'aménager pour un dieu, avec un grand lit aux couvertures rouges et or et des fournitures en bois sombre sculpté. Il avait même pris le soin de faire un coin salle d'eau derrière des paravents avec une baignoire à pieds. Il avait passé toute la journée avec une équipe de décoration à débarrasser l'ancien laboratoire abandonné qui se trouvait à côté de celui qu'ils utilisaient actuellement, avec l'accord de leurs supérieurs, et à faire ce qu'il voulait pour rendre la pièce plus accueillante. Il fit la visite avec fierté devant un Dongwoo dubitatif. Il ne s'était pas remis de ses retrouvailles avec son frère et il n'accordait pas d'importance aux biens matériels. Son manque de considération semblait vexer Sungyeol.

- Il n'aime pas, se plaignit-il à Sunggyu qui regardait le dieu lunaire faire les cent pas dans la chambre, examinant chacun des meubles.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qui le perturbe.

- J'ai eu la folie des grandeurs, tu crois ?

- C'est limite si ça ne ressemble pas à une chambre royale, fit Sunggyu, perplexe. Comment as-tu réussi à faire ça vu l'état dans lequel c'était ?

- J'ai loupé ma vocation de décorateur d'intérieur, plaisanta Sungyeol avec un grand sourire.

- C'est vrai qu'en tant que scientifique tu es plutôt médiocre, répondit son directeur de recherches sur le même ton.

Dongwoo fit un bond sur le lit, défaisant les couvertures.

- Tu aurais pu choisir du bleu, marmonna Sunggyu en croisant les bras. Pour un dieu représentant la lune et la glace, ça aurait été plus logique.

- Cela ne me dérange pas, intervint Dongwoo qui esquissa enfin un sourire. Merci Yeollie, tu n'avais pas besoin de te donner autant de peine.

Sungyeol rougit et hocha la tête. Il laissa ensuite Dongwoo et Sunggyu seuls à seuls pour se rendre au laboratoire. Le moniteur central commença à émettre un signal sonore et le jeune homme s'installa devant l'écran avant d'appuyer sur un bouton. Ce genre d'alerte signifiait qu'ils recevaient un appel radio et cela ne surprit par Sungyeol quand il entendit la voix de Myungsoo entrecoupée de grésillements.

- Tu es où là ?

- Quelque part dans le désert, répondit-il vaguement. J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

- Tu t'inquiètes ? continua Sungyeol d'une voix légère.

- Mon instinct me dit que quelque chose s'est passé…

- Nous avons eu la visite de l'Astre du Jour, dieu du feu et du soleil, le petit frère de celui que tu as ramené du pôle sud.

Myungsoo ne répondit pas, laissant un silence oppressant s'installer entre eux. Sungyeol sentait très bien son inquiétude à travers la radio.

- Je vais demander à Woohyun et Hoya de rester auprès de vous.

- Contre un dieu, ils ne pourront pas faire grand-chose, répondit le scientifique, sceptique.

- Je me sentirai plus rassuré. Je me doutais bien que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver.

- Bien sûr SooSoo tu as toujours raison, soupira-t-il. Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop, je n'ai pas l'impression que le frère de Dongwoo soit cruel…

- C'est un dieu, la vie humaine n'a que peu d'importance pour lui, coupa Myungsoo, vivement.

- Je ne dis pas que nous ne sommes pas en danger, mais je ne suis pas plus inquiet que ça.

- Je reviendrai vite. Je dois te laisser, la connexion va couper. Faites très attention !

- C'est toi qui es sur le terrain, c'est à toi de faire attention.

- Et si ça peut te rassurer quand je rentrerai tu auras droit au baiser le plus sexy que tu aies jamais reçu.

L'appel fut interrompu avant que Sungyeol, rougissant, n'eut le temps de répondre. Ou bien Myungsoo avait fait exprès de couper sa radio à ce moment-là. Il soupira longuement, se surprenant à imaginer ce qu'il lui avait promis.

**xXx**

Après avoir laissé le temps à Dongwoo de s'habituer à sa chambre et de se reposer un peu, Sunggyu alla voir comment il allait. Le dieu lunaire semblait confortablement installé dans son lit, dormant à poings fermés. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant d'innocence, et il se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu faire par le passé pour attiser la colère de son frère de feu. Les rideaux étaient grands ouverts, et les rayons du soleil n'empêchaient pas le dieu de dormir, du moins c'était ce que Sunggyu pensait au premier abord, car quand il s'approcha il voyait bien que Dongwoo n'était pas plongé dans un sommeil serein. Les sourcils froncés, des perles de sueur coulaient sur visage. Sunggyu porta une main à son front qui était étonnamment brûlant, surtout venant d'un dieu dont la température corporelle était très basse en temps normal.

- Le soleil… murmura-t-il.

Il ouvrit les yeux et détourna son visage de la fenêtre. Sunggyu s'y précipita aussitôt pour fermer les rideaux.

- Tu ne supportes pas le soleil ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Habituellement si, continua Dongwoo d'une voix faible. C'est l'œuvre de mon frère.

- Pourquoi il te fait ça ?

- Il m'envoie un message, sûrement. Et je n'ai pas mes pouvoirs pour me protéger de ses rayons.

Dans l'immédiat, Sunggyu comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Il demanda à Sungyeol de l'aider et à eux deux ils remplirent la baignoire de glaçons. Si Dongwoo ne pouvait utiliser sa propre glace, ils feraient avec les moyens du bord. Sungyeol dut descendre dans la réserve de la cafétéria située deux étages plus bas pour récupérer un maximum de glaçons possibles, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes. Une fois que ce fut enfin prêt, Sunggyu dut aider Dongwoo à se lever, trop affaibli par la chaleur pour faire le moindre mouvement de lui-même. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de lui enlever ses vêtements qu'ils le firent glisser directement dans la baignoire, et au lieu d'avoir une réaction de rejet qu'aurait pu avoir un quelconque être humain, Dongwoo soupira de bien-être, retrouvant son sourire. Son expression était plus décontractée également et il paraissait reprendre des forces à vue d'œil, regardant les deux scientifiques d'un air reconnaissant.

- Quel genre de message le dieu du soleil t'enverrait-il avec ses rayons ? demanda Sunggyu.

- Je suppose qu'il veut qu'on se revoie pour qu'on puisse régler cette histoire, répondit Dongwoo avec légèreté en jouant avec des petits cubes de glace.

- Il ne peut pas utiliser le téléphone comme tout le monde ? fit Sungyeol en croisant les bras. Il doit bien savoir que tu ne supportes pas ça.

- Bien sûr qu'il le sait, assura le dieu avec un sourire. Il sait aussi que je n'en mourrai pas.

Sungyeol était toujours sceptique mais il saisit vite qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment fonctionnaient les dieux. Sunggyu, lui, ne disait rien. Il y avait bien des choses dans cette histoire auxquelles il n'adhérait pas mais la situation lui avait échappé. Elle le dépassait largement, ce n'était plus une simple étude scientifique. De véritables forces qui dépassaient l'entendement étaient à l'œuvre il avait été utilisé par elles, et il avait bien des questions qui trottaient dans son esprit.

Une fois que Dongwoo ait parfaitement récupéré de sa petite aventure malencontreuse avec le soleil, ils reçurent une nouvelle comme quoi Sungjong était dans le bâtiment, attendant de rencontrer son frère. Il se trouvait dans le grand bureau à l'étage inférieur, tout comme la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Sunggyu y emmena donc le dieu lunaire, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait son inquiétude, mais Dongwoo, lui, était serein. Il ne craignait pas grand-chose du moins.

Sungjong leur tournait le dos, regardant le monde en hauteur à travers la grande fenêtre du bureau. Il portait un costume noir, lui donnant un air strict et plus mâture. Combien de personnes savaient qui il était vraiment, que son visage adolescent n'était qu'un leurre ? Il devait avoir senti Dongwoo entrer mais il ne bougea pas, et Sunggyu laissa les deux divinités seule à seule. Le dieu lunaire s'approcha lentement de son frère, l'air inquiet, comme s'il redoutait de recevoir une boule de feu en guise d'accueil, mais Sungjong n'en fit rien.

- J'ai bien reçu ton message, dit Dongwoo sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Comme le dieu solaire ne donna aucune réponse, l'aîné retrouva son sérieux. Au vu de la situation, il était malvenu d'adopter une attitude trop légère. Et pourtant, Dongwoo, n'ayant aucun souvenir des derniers évènements avant son emprisonnement dans la glace, était incapable de ressentir de l'animosité pour son frère.

- Comment en est-on arrivé là ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. On peut en discuter plus calmement toi et moi, non ?

- Tu as toujours été insouciant, Astre de la Nuit…

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon nom complet, s'il te plait, coupa Dongwoo. C'est blessant venant de toi. Tu te souviens ?

Il eut un sourire douloureux, mais Sungjong ne le regardait toujours pas. Néanmoins, il baissa la tête et son regard sévère disparut pour se changer en légère mélancolie.

- Tu te souviens, reprit Dongwoo, quand nous jouions sur les chutes de Nalio ? Notre oncle, le dieu de l'eau, n'était pas content de me voir transformer ses puissantes cascades en toboggan géant pour nos jeux d'enfants.

Sungjong ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir. Rassuré, le dieu lunaire osa s'approcher un peu plus de son frère qui posa enfin les yeux sur lui. Tant d'autres souvenirs remontaient en eux. Pendant des siècles ils avaient été inséparables, alors la tendresse dans les yeux du cadet ne pouvait feinte, mais il s'assombrit aussitôt.

- Tu ne te souviens que des bonnes choses.

- Parce que je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Où sont les autres à ton avis ? Le Mont des Dieux a été détruit.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Dongwoo, le cœur serré. Ce n'est pas possible…

- Un dieu nous a tous trahi, continua Sungjong, et il a scellé tout le monde dans le Puits Perdu. Moi seul ai pu en réchapper.

- Qui a bien pu… fit le dieu lunaire, les sourcils froncés.

Il ne se rappelait de rien mais la colère commença à s'emparer de son être, de la colère contre un dieu dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité. Mais tout à coup ses yeux s'arrondirent, comprenant enfin où Sungjong voulait en venir.

- Tu ne veux pas dire que… murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Non, ce n'est pas moi.

- Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ? Pourquoi en est-on là toi et moi à ton avis ?

- Tu mens, répondit Dongwoo sèchement.

- Tu as ouvert le Puits…

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça ! coupa-t-il.

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, répliqua Sungjong d'une voix forte. Tu penses que ça ne m'a pas étonné ni blessé ? Bien sûr que si… mon propre frère…

Depuis le début il s'était fermé pour ne pas faire passer ses émotions, mais Sungjong ne pouvait pas cacher plus longtemps combien la situation n'était pas facile pour lui non plus. Il avait du mal à finir sa phrase tellement le nœud dans sa gorge se resserrait douloureusement.

- Quand tu me diras où se cache la clé du Puits Perdu, je te rendrai tes pouvoirs et tu iras les libérer.

- Bien sûr que je le ferai, de tout mon cœur c'est ce que je veux faire, répondit Dongwoo, acceptant difficilement qu'il ait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Mais je ne me souviens de rien, vraiment.

La main en avant, il s'approcha encore de son frère, lui touchant la joue. Sungjong le laissait faire, comme il se laissa prendre dans ses bras. Il répondit à son étreinte, le serrant plus fermement contre lui.

- Tu es mon soleil, je ne brille qu'à travers toi, dit Dongwoo d'une voix étouffée. Alors pourquoi ?

- Grand frère…

Une intense chaleur emplit la pièce et Dongwoo ne parvint pas à éviter les flammes qui s'échappèrent du corps de Sungjong. Le dieu solaire avait de nouveau fait disparaître ses sentiments fraternels pour se concentrer sur ce qui lui importait depuis tant d'années, retrouvant son regard sombre. Son frère était tombé à terre sous le choc, la moitié de son corps partiellement brûlé. Sungjong mit un genou à terre face à lui et le regarda froidement.

- Tu as peut-être oublié ce que tu as fait, mais pas moi. Où est la clé du Puits ?

- Je ne sais pas, souffla le dieu lunaire en se tenant l'épaule douloureuse.

- Tu as intérêt à t'en souvenir au plus vite, fit Sungjong en se relevant. Depuis tout ce temps je commence à perdre patience.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant son frère blessé derrière lui. Il se retrouva face à Sunggyu qui semblait avoir tout suivi de l'autre côté de la porte. Il ne recula pas face au dieu du feu mais il n'en menait pas large non plus.

- J'ai juste une question… osa-t-il. Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps avant de le faire sortir de la glace ? C'est bien toi qui l'as enfermé…

- Parce que j'ai aussi un problème de mémoire, répondit Sungjong, sèchement. Pas aussi important que lui mais j'avais oublié où je l'avais enfermé. La violence du combat a été telle que j'en ai eu des séquelles moi aussi, j'ai mis un certain temps avant de me réveiller.

- Alors laisse-lui le temps de se souvenir.

Le dieu ne répondit pas et partit rapidement. Sunggyu se précipita aussitôt sur son ami blessé qui ne s'était pas relevé, tremblant de tout son être. Il avait affreusement mal mais ce n'était pas ces brûlures qui le faisaient pleurer. C'était comme si Sungjong avait parlé d'une autre personne, comme si le traître n'était pas lui et qu'il était victime d'un malentendu. Pourquoi aurait-il enfermé les dieux dans le Puits Perdu ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas pu faire une chose pareille. Ses larmes redoublèrent, inquiétant Sunggyu qui n'osait pas le toucher de peur de lui faire plus mal encore s'il posait un doigt sur ses blessures.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Bien sûr que non ça n'allait pas, et Dongwoo ne lui répondit pas, lâchant un cri douloureux qui fit vibrer toute la pièce, explosant les vitres des fenêtres. Sunggyu se baissa sous la surprise.

- Calme-toi, on trouvera une solution tous ensemble.

Il ne savait pas ce que vaudrait une aide venant de simples mortels mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Plus vite ils trouveraient cette fameuse clé et ce puits étrange. Ils libéreraient les dieux qui y avaient été emprisonnés, et tout serait fini. Quand Dongwoo fut enfin calmé, ils retournèrent dans sa chambre. Assis sur le lit, il ne prêta aucune attention à Sunggyu qui tentait d'apaiser ses brûlures.

- Elles disparaîtront dans quelques heures, dit-il seulement.

- Il pourrait éviter de te faire du mal, répondit-il amèrement.

- A ses yeux je ne suis plus son frère mais un traître.

Dongwoo avait toujours autant de mal à l'admettre. Plus les révélations s'enchaînaient, plus il espérait que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, mais la douleur de ses blessures le ramenait cruellement à la réalité.

- Tout serait plus simple si je me souvenais.

**xXx**

A la demande de Myungsoo, Woohyun et Hoya rejoignirent Sungyeol et Sunggyu, écourtant ainsi leurs quelques jours de repos. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le coin salon du laboratoire et ils écoutèrent attentivement le récit de Sunggyu, depuis l'apparition de l'Astre du Jour jusqu'à ses révélations stupéfiantes. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de lancer un regard méfiant à Dongwoo qui ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait, le regard perdu. Il essayait vraiment de se souvenir, il voulait retrouver cette fichue clé et ce satané puits, et en finir avec son frère pacifiquement. Woohyun et Hoya, comme Myungsoo, passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans les confins du monde, n'aimant pas particulièrement rester enfermés dans un bureau. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler du Puits Perdu.

- Et où se trouve-t-il ? demanda Woohyun.

- On ne sait jamais exactement, expliqua Dongwoo. Il faut avoir la clé pour le trouver.

- D'après les livres, il serait dans un désert chaud, ajouta Sunggyu.

- Et la clé ? continua Woohyun. Si tu as ouvert le puits, tu dois encore l'avoir. A quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

- Dans tous les cas, je ne l'ai pas sur moi. J'ai dû la perdre, je ne me souviens pas. C'est un vieil artefact fabriqué par le peuple des sables.

- Le peuple des sables ? répéta Hoya, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu connais ? s'étonna Sungyeol.

- Tous ceux qui ont posé le pied dans le désert connaissent le peuple des sable. C'est un peuple ancien, visiblement très ancien, et spirituel, au service des dieux. Mais pour les trouver ce n'est pas simple, tu en entends parler, tu ne les vois pas.

- Il doit bien y avoir quelques représentants encore, ajouta Woohyun en hochant la tête d'un air songeur. Si tu n'as pas la clé, elle a dû retourner auprès d'eux.

- Et sitôt que nous avons la clé… reprit Hoya.

- Nous trouverons le puits, finit son camarade.

- Ça se tient, dit Dongwoo, pensif.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On va t'aider bien sûr. Myungsoo n'est pas loin non plus.

- Cette fois je viens avec vous, intervint Sunggyu en se levant.

* * *

**Lentement mais sûrement cette fic va toucher à sa fin. La prochaine partie sera la dernière!**


	5. Chapter 5

Après de longues heures de vol, l'avion survolait une grande cité isolée dans le vaste désert couleur ocre. De haut, on voyait bien les habitations qui n'excédaient pas trois étages et qui étaient toutes faites de pierre blanche, arrondies aux angles à cause des vents violents quotidiens et des tempêtes de sable. Aux abords de la ville, l'aéroport se dressait comme un vieil hangar désaffecté, rongé par la rudesse du climat. Un groupe d'homme composé de quatre natifs à la peau foncée et de Myungsoo attendaient l'atterrissage en regardant le ciel, se protégeant les yeux des rayons agressifs du soleil. Le vent s'engouffrait dans le hangar, faisant voler la chemise blanche et poussiéreuse de Myungsoo. L'avion était de petite taille et se posa en douceur devant le petit comité d'accueil, le pilote étant un habitué des terrains difficiles. Une fois l'appareil stabilisé la porte s'ouvrit et un petit escalier automatique se déplia jusqu'au sol. Hoya fut le premier à descendre, visiblement ravi d'être dans le désert, offrant son sourire le plus lumineux à leur camarade qui l'enlaça chaleureusement. Sunggyu suivit, à la surprise de Myungsoo, adoptant un comportement à l'opposé du premier, pas très à l'aise hors de son laboratoire. Il portait un chapeau à larges bords qu'il tenait fermement de sa main pour que la bourrasque ne l'emporte pas.

- Ah, tu es là toi ! fit Myungsoo avec un sourire moqueur. A quoi tu vas servir exactement ?

- Pour une fois j'ai envie de me mouiller, répliqua Sunggyu d'une voix forte, à moitié couverte par le vent.

- Çà, pour transpirer…

Woohyun eut le temps d'apparaître à son tour et de taper dans les mains de son équipier, suivi par Dongwoo, habillé tout en blanc, short et chemise légère, avec un petit chapeau assorti, contrastant avec les costumes d'aventuriers de couleur sable que portaient les autres. Il semblait émerveillé par sa récente expérience à bord d'un engin pareil. Le sourire de Myungsoo s'effaça quand il vit Sungyeol sortir à son tour, peinant à descendre les marches dans les bourrasques ensablées. L'aventurier jeta un regard alarmé vers Hoya qui haussa les épaules, et la première chose qu'il lança à Sungyeol fut un sec « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », ce à quoi son compagnon répondit timidement :

- Si je peux aider…

- C'est juste extraordinaire la façon dont les mortels ont évolué ! interrompit Dongwoo en contemplant une dernière fois l'avion. Ils n'avaient pas ce genre de chose dans les temps anciens. Nice !

- Heureusement qu'on a ça, acquiesça Woohyun, les mains sur les hanches. Sinon ça nous prendrait des mois pour nous rendre dans un tel endroit. Maintenant, il nous faut trouver les tribus du peuple des sables. Hoya, toi le spécialiste, tu en dis quoi ?

- Il faudra voyager léger dans le désert, murmura-t-il mystérieusement en regardant l'horizon.

- La jeep est prête, dit Myungsoo en se détournant de toute autre préoccupation. Nous partirons demain matin pour les dunes de Jade, il y a une réserve là-bas.

Ils quittèrent l'aéroport à bord de deux voitures qui les menèrent rapidement en ville pour le centre d'hébergement qui les accueillerait pour la nuit avant leur départ. Après le dîner, ils se réunirent dans une salle pour mettre au point leur plan de voyage à travers le désert, le but étant de trouver la clé du Puits Perdu. Le périple semblait les conduire dans une sorte de chasse au trésor, devant passer par plusieurs étapes avant d'atteindre le puits où les dieux avaient été scellés. Rencontrer une tribu du peuple des sables. Trouver l'emplacement de la clé. Ouvrir le Puits Perdu. La suite était par contre plus incertaine dans leurs esprits, espérant que cela réponde à leurs dernières interrogations. Ils se séparèrent en trois chambres pour la nuit et Sungyeol força Myungsoo à se retrouver tous les deux pour pouvoir discuter un peu, ayant remarqué qu'il l'évitait depuis son arrivée. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait demandé à ce que leur jeu puéril cesse ? Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux dans la petite chambre, se toisant mutuellement, les bras croisés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répéta Myungsoo d'une voix grave. Tu es venu te mettre en danger habillé comme un touriste ?

- Je suis venu voir dans quelles conditions tu vis, répondit Sungyeol avec un léger sourire. Je ne serai pas un poids…

- Sunggyu et toi êtes vraiment inconscients, coupa-t-il.

- Je sais, mais nos raisons sont bien différentes.

- Ça me met vraiment en colère que tu sois venu sans m'en parler, expliqua Myungsoo qui retrouva pourtant un ton plus doux. Cela dit ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi.

Il se tut, laissant échapper un soupir. Le plus âgé des deux n'osait pas répondre, cherchant les mots adéquats. Il était loin de paraître plus mâture à cet instant, après tout, tandis qu'il s'enfermait dans un laboratoire ou dans une bibliothèque, son ami parcourait le monde, se mettant souvent dans des situations périlleuses. Il comprenait pourquoi il ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil sa présence dans un tel endroit du globe.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu, idiot ? insista Myungsoo.

- Je suis venu chercher ma promesse.

Son sourire s'était élargi, attendant patiemment que son comparse comprenne ce qu'il sous-entendait par là. Toute la tension avait disparu soudainement et Myungsoo le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Puis il eut un rire presque silencieux, décroisant ses bras et faisant signe à Sungyeol d'approcher. Ce-dernier rougissait à vue d'œil.

- Yeollie, tu as fait tout ce chemin pour reculer maintenant ? se moqua Myungsoo.

Ce fut alors lui qui fit le premier pas, lui passant la main derrière la tête pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, d'abord tendrement, puis Myungsoo le pressa plus fermement contre lui, approfondissant le baiser. Yeollie dut s'agripper à lui pour ne pas tomber, emporté par l'élan. Ils se délièrent presque à contre cœur, se mettant front contre front.

- Tu as l'air déçu, murmura Myungsoo.

- Disons que la promesse que tu m'as faite m'a laissé espérer autre chose.

- Tu ne passeras pas la nuit si j'ose aller plus loin.

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sungyeol qui lui enserra la taille de ses bras. Il n'eut pas besoin d'en faire plus pour que Myungsoo le conduise à pas feutrés vers le lit, s'allongeant délicatement sur le matelas en reprenant ses lèvres entre les siennes. La tête sur l'oreiller, l'aîné se laissait caresser avec tendresse, présageant une longue nuit entre les bras de cet homme qu'il aimait avant de partir le suivre dans une nouvelle aventure.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Sunggyu et Dongwoo étaient allongés chacun dans leur petit lit mais ils ne dormaient pas encore. Le dieu lunaire était tourné vers son ami, les yeux grand ouverts, pensif.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il enfin. Je t'entraîne dans un périple dangereux.

- Je viens de mon plein gré. C'est moi qui ai commencé, qui ai trouvé où tu étais. Il est normal que je t'accompagne jusqu'à la fin.

- Jusqu'à la fin, répéta Dongwoo tristement en s'asseyant. Je ne peux pas te garantir que ça se finisse bien.

Sunggyu se redressa, se mettant au niveau du dieu qui précisa son inquiétude.

- J'aimerai que tout se passe pour le mieux, mais il y a tellement de choses qui me dépassent et que je ne comprends pas. C'est une histoire de dieux qui inclut des pouvoirs que vous n'imaginez pas. Et je ne suis pas en mesure de vous protéger. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point c'est dur pour moi.

Cette fois, le jeune homme se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de Dongwoo, lui prenant les mains. Il ne savait pas quoi dire car si l'Astre de la Nuit se sentait impuissant, pour lui c'était pire encore. Dongwoo le serra contre lui, répandant la fraîcheur naturelle de son corps sur la peau de Sunggyu qui appréciait ce contact.

- Dors avec moi, murmura le dieu lunaire.

Cela ressemblait plus à une supplication qu'à un ordre, et Sunggyu lui répondit en lui embrassant le front. Ils s'allongèrent, se collant l'un contre l'autre à cause de l'exigüité du lit. Dongwoo le regarda longuement, lui passant les doigts sur sa joue. Les rayons de la lune se reflétaient dans ses yeux, comme attirés naturellement par le dieu auquel ils étaient liés. Sunggyu en était perturbé, rosissant peu à peu. Parfois, il avait l'impression que ce garçon était encore un enfant, un simple mortel qui refusait de grandir et qui avait besoin d'être protégé, mais à cet instant une aura bleutée et surnaturelle l'entourait, comme s'il voulait lui rappeler qu'il venait d'un autre âge.

**xXx**

Le réveil fut difficile, d'une certaine manière, pour chacun d'entre eux, que ce soit à cause de l'excitation, de la crainte ou bien d'autre chose, aucun n'avait pu dormir correctement. Myungsoo était allongé sur le dos dénudé de Sungyeol, bercé par sa respiration, s'éveillant lentement. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de partir à l'aventure. Il était si bien dans ce lit, pourtant pas si confortable à la base, Sungyeol dans ses bras après une nuit pleine de tendresse. Il lui embrassa l'épaule avec affection, commençant à faire balader sa main le long de son flanc, passant sous le drap qui les recouvrait à partir de la taille. Sungyeol émit un léger murmure, émergeant peu à peu de son sommeil. Myungsoo se mit complètement sur lui, accentuant ses caresses et ses baisers. Il ne leur restait que peu de temps pour profiter de cette tranquillité. On frappa à la porte et la voix forte de Woohyun retentit.

- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, il faut se lever !

Myungsoo eut un grognement sonore : la réalité venait de les rattraper plus tôt que prévu. Woohyun continua en allant frapper à la porte de la chambre de Sunggyu qui se réveilla à son tour, seul dans le lit. Inquiet, il s'assit et vit que Dongwoo était devant la fenêtre, regardant à l'extérieur d'un air soucieux. Sunggyu se leva et le rejoignit en silence.

- Je le maintiens, Gyu. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous conduire vers une destination incertaine. Vous ne devriez pas vous en mêler.

- On a choisi de te suivre et de t'aider, murmura le jeune homme.

Lorsque tout le monde fut prêts, ils firent une dernière mise au point et rangèrent leurs équipements dans la jeep. Il n'était pas encore neuf heures et pourtant le soleil était haut dans le ciel sans nuage et bien chaud déjà, les obligeant à mettre des chapeaux et des lunettes. Le plus grand dilemme pour les non-initiés était de savoir s'habiller dans de pareilles conditions. La chaleur leur donnait envie de porter des manches courtes mais ils risquaient de se brûler les bras. Habitués, c'était le choix de Myungsoo, Woohyun et Hoya, mais Sungyeol tenait à sa peau lactée. On lui tendit alors d'un air moqueur un tube d'écran total et il fut affublé d'un surnom affectif : « le touriste aux blanches fesses », donnant un sourire narquois sur le visage de Myungsoo. Celui-ci était au volant de la voiture, lunettes noires sur le nez, les cheveux voletant au vent, et Sungyeol s'installa à côté de lui. Hoya, qui tenait une grande carte de la région, était assis en équilibre sur la portière, car honnêtement, qui se souciait de la sécurité routière à présent, entre les places de devant et celles de derrière qui étaient occupées par les trois autres. Quand ils furent à l'extérieur de la ville, la route devint plus difficile à pratiquer mais la voiture était spécialement conçue pour le supporter sans peine.

Les dunes de Jade se trouvaient à une cinquantaine de kilomètres et les personnes de l'extérieur s'y rendaient rarement, ne voulant pas parcourir une distance aussi élevée sous un tel soleil, et puis les tribus des sables n'aimaient pas trop être visitées par des étrangers. Le tourisme étaient d'ailleurs interdit là-bas, la route n'étant ouverte que pour les transporteurs de vivres lorsque les récoltes étaient mauvaises et les médecins s'ils ne parvenaient pas à se soigner eux-mêmes.

- Plus on se rapprochera plus la route sera mauvaise, expliqua Hoya.

- Déjà qu'il fait trop chaud, c'est super désagréable, se plaignit Sunggyu en s'éventant frénétiquement.

- Personne ne t'a demandé de venir, petite nature, se moqua Myungsoo.

Il jeta un œil vers Sungyeol qui s'éventait aussi mais qui ne disait rien, concentré sur la route. Dongwoo l'attrapa par la taille et le serra contre lui, lui faisant partager sa température corporelle très basse.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux là-bas ? s'inquiéta Sungyeol.

- Non, répondit Hoya. Ils me connaissent. A nous trois on parle vingt-cinq dialectes de ce monde, et je maîtrise le langage du désert. Il faudra me laisser parler par contre. Ce sont des gens pacifiques mais ils se méfient de ceux qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

- A quoi ressemblent les dunes de Jade ? demanda Sunggyu.

- A une immense oasis.

Ils comprirent ce qu'il voulait dire quand ils arrivèrent enfin aux dunes de Jade qui portaient leur nom à la perfection. Ils n'avaient pas une colline de sable face à eux mais un véritable petit paradis vert au milieu du désert. La végétation était luxuriante mais pas trop haute et on apercevait un grand lac aussi bleu que le ciel. Myungsoo arrêta la voiture avant de pénétrer dans la réserve et des enfants à moitié nus et à la peau cuivrée accoururent à leur rencontre avec de grands rires sous les regards prudents de leurs parents. Emporté par cet accueil, Dongwoo s'agenouilla, regardant ces petits êtres avec affection, riant avec eux. Les enfants comprirent très vite qu'il était prêt à jouer avec eux en toute innocence et ils le prirent par la main, le conduisant à pas précipités à l'intérieur du village. Les cinq autres étrangers les suivirent plus tranquillement et Hoya s'inclina devant un homme très âgé, aux longs cheveux noirs et épais, tenant un grand bâton rouge. Il dit quelque chose dans une langue chantante et les deux hommes s'enlacèrent chaleureusement.

- Je vous présente Takamafyostu-Baran, le chamane du village, fit Hoya avec un grand sourire à ses camarades. Mais vous pouvez l'appeler Taka.

- Baran mwo joë ! s'exclama Dongwoo en s'approchant du vieil homme, les bras levés.

- Tous le regardèrent surpris, le chamane en premier. Il venait de parler le langage du désert.

- Il vient de dire « chamane je te salue », expliqua Hoya d'une petite voix, les yeux écarquillés.

L'homme du désert serra la main de Dongwoo et sursauta, passant de la surprise à la stupeur la plus totale. Il lui toucha le visage, les yeux étrangement brillants plantés dans ceux du dieu. Cela dura de longues secondes où ils ne dirent rien puis le chamane murmura :

- Lyamu.

Le sourire de Dongwoo s'élargit.

- Il l'a reconnu, murmura Hoya, estomaqué. Il l'a appelé Astre de la Nuit.

Les villageois qui avaient entendu s'inclinèrent alors. Dongwoo avait un nom différent suivant les régions et les langages et dans le désert on l'appelait Lyamu, et pour le dieu du soleil c'était Nunmu. Taka les accueillit alors tous sous sa tente et ils s'assirent en tailleurs autour d'une table basse en bois.

- Je sais ce que tu cherches, dit-il à Dongwoo avec un accent prononcé. Elle n'est pas ici. Elle est exposée dans le temple des dieux.

- Celui qui est creusé dans le canyon ?

- Précisément, Lyamu. Te souviens-tu où il se trouve ?

- Vaguement, répondit le dieu en fronçant les sourcils d'un air soucieux.

- Donne-moi ta carte, Petit Renard.

- C'est la traduction de mon nom du désert, fit Hoya fièrement. Danori…

- Cesse de te vanter, coupa Taka.

- Pardon, rougit-il en inclinant la tête. C'est un honneur pour un étranger de porter un nom du désert.

Il tendit la carte que le chamane étala sur la table.

- Tu tiens vraiment à trouver le Puits Perdu, Lyamu ?

- C'est nécessaire, acquiesça Dongwoo tristement. Nunmu est en colère contre moi.

- La légende est donc vraie. Je suis heureux de vivre le jour qui voit ton retour parmi nous.

Il repéra le canyon et marqua d'une croix l'endroit précis où était caché le temple des dieux.

- Il vous faudra descendre la falaise escarpée pour trouver la caverne où repose la clé, dit-il à Myungsoo.

- Nous sommes équipés pour ça, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire d'excitation.

Avant que le groupe reprenne sa route sans plus tarder, on les invita à se restaurer et à prendre quelques provisions fraîches ainsi que de l'eau pour la route. Ils remercièrent chaleureusement Taka et les villageois avant de retourner à la jeep. Le canyon était à plus d'une centaine de kilomètres cette fois, et parcourir le double dans les mêmes conditions n'enchantaient pas Sunggyu et Sungyeol. Par chance il y avait une base appartenant à l'armée à mi-chemin où ils purent faire le plein d'essence et profiter d'un peu d'ombre pendant quelques minutes. En chemin ils croisèrent une troupe d'éléphants du désert, hauts de cinq mètres, semblaient paisibles mais pouvaient se révéler dangereux s'ils chargeaient avec leurs gigantesques défenses. Ils restaient moins impressionnants que les éléphants des glaces qui faisaient presque le double de leur tailles et qui avaient une large fourrure brune, vivant dans les pôles. Plus ils se rapprochaient du canyon moins il y avait de sable, remplacé par un terrain fait de pierres rouges, et ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit indiqué par Taka.

Ils examinèrent longuement les lieux et Myungsoo s'allongea au bord de la falaise pour observer en contrebas. Une petite rivière s'écoulait lentement à plus de mille mètres de profondeur et il réussit à apercevoir cent mètres plus bas une petite corniche large de dix centimètres. C'était apparemment le chemin qu'il fallait emprunter pour aller au temple des dieux. Il se releva et frappa des mains pour faire partir la poussière rouge qui s'était accrochée à lui.

- Sunggyu et Yeollie vous restez à la voiture. Il n'y a pas de passage sûr pour rejoindre le temple.

Woohyun sortit les équipements en sifflotant. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose de concret et il en était ravi. Dongwoo devait descendre avec eux et Sunggyu le regarda avec inquiétude.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis, sourit le dieu. Je n'ai même pas besoin de ces cordes. Si j'avais mes pouvoirs ce serait plus simple mais je suis resté agile.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, commenta Woohyun.

- Oui, moi si je tombe je ne risque pas de mourir, contrairement à d'autres.

Woohyun pâlit de jalousie.

- Je m'en fiche, j'ai fait ça des milliers de fois, je ne suis jamais tombé, même protégé par nos cordes de sécurité.

Pendant qu'il racontait toutes ses expériences périlleuses Myungsoo et Hoya préparaient le terrain en silence.

- Et oui messieurs ! continuait l'autre. Hoya, lui, il a dérapé une fois, alors j'ai contracté mes muscles, attrapé sa corde et je l'ai tenu dans le vide pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Mon harnais était sur le point de lâcher quand enfin il a pu attraper la paroi de la falaise, et...

- Puisque tu te vantes tu descends en premier, coupa Hoya fermement tandis que Dongwoo riait à gorge déployée.

Ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps avant de descendre jusqu'à la corniche. Sunggyu osa à peine se pencher pour les regarder disparaître en contrebas, pris d'un vertige soudain. Il rejoignit Sungyeol dans la voiture qui bougeait frénétiquement une jambe malgré lui à cause du stress. Il savait que c'était un exercice basique pour leurs camarades mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, à présent qu'il était juste à côté, de s'inquiéter.

Longeant la falaise avec précaution, le groupe arriva enfin à une grotte au bout de dix minutes. Le temps d'y pénétrer, les trois aventuriers défirent leur harnais tandis que Dongwoo avait commencé à explorer les lieux. Ils se retrouvèrent face à deux hommes de grande taille à la peau cuivrée, armés de lances et postés devant une large porte en or. Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce quand les quatre étrangers furent devant eux et Dongwoo leur dit un mot dans la langue du désert. Mais ils ne bougeaient toujours pas et avaient un air menaçant sur le visage. Hoya et Woohyun se regardèrent avec une expression alarmée, se demandant silencieusement s'ils devront se battre contre eux. Cependant après de longues secondes, les deux hommes s'inclinèrent devant Dongwoo et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Seul le dieu fut autorisé à entrer dans cette salle illuminée par des torches accrochées au mur.

- Ne traine pas, lui dit Woohyun qui n'était pas rassuré par les deux gardes muets.

Dongwoo ne répondit pas et s'approcha avec anxiété d'un petit autel dressé au milieu de la salle. Il posa les yeux sur un petit objet, un pendentif en or aussi gros qu'un poing, serti d'une pierre précieuse bleu azur.

Sunggyu faisait les cent pas le long de la falaise, se demandant combien de temps il leur faudrait pour revenir. Un vent très chaud fit flotter soudainement les pans de sa chemise et une ombre apparut près de la voiture, prenant les deux jeunes hommes par surprise. Sunggyu s'immobilisa, reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

- Je vous ai suivis bien sûr, répondit Sungjong comme si c'était évident.

- Tu savais où était la clé ?

- Si Dongwoo ne l'avait pas, elle ne pouvait être qu'ici. Mais seul celui qui a utilisé le Puits Perdu en dernier peut prendre la clé. Et elle seule nous conduira au puits. Je suis venu pour m'assurer qu'il fasse ce qui était prévu.

A ce moment-là, Myungsoo finissait d'escalader la falaise, suivi par les autres. Dongwoo était le seul qui ne paraissait pas épuisé par l'effort et la chaleur, tenant fermement le pendentif dans sa main d'un air soucieux. Il vit son frère et ne fut pas étonné de sa présence, contrairement aux autres qui voyaient le dieu solaire pour la première fois.

- J'espérais qu'au contact de la clé les souvenirs me reviennent, mais il faut croire que ce n'est pas encore le moment, dit-il tristement.

- Emmène-nous au puits maintenant, fit Sungjong en lui prenant la main.

Il se mit à flotter dans les airs, tenant Dongwoo comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une plume. Celui-ci se mit sur son dos, tenant la clé devant eux. Myungsoo et les autres grimpèrent aussitôt dans la voiture pour les suivre, ce qui n'était pas une tâche aisée, Sungjong étant très rapide. Instinctivement, le dieu lunaire indiquait la direction à prendre, la pierre bleue semblait agir sur lui comme une boussole. Ils ralentirent au bout d'une demi-heure et s'arrêtèrent dans un endroit nullement différent de tout ce qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'ici, en plein désert. Il n'y avait rien autour et quand la jeep s'arrêta à son tour, les cinq mortels regardèrent autour d'eux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils n'avançaient plus. Les deux frères se posèrent à terre d'un air perplexe et un vent étrange tourbillonna juste devant leur nez, balayant le sable qui était à leurs pieds. Petit à petit une immense plaque faite du même or que le pendentif apparut à leurs yeux, avec un trou en son centre. Ils venaient de trouver la porte du Puits Perdu.

Les deux jeunes dieux se regardèrent. Le temps était enfin venu. Puis Sungjong tourna les yeux vers la voiture dont les occupants observaient la scène d'un air inquiet.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû les emmener, murmura-t-il.

- Je sais.

Dongwoo resserra plus fermement la clé entre ses doigts. Il s'approcha de son frère d'un pas assuré et le serra dans ses bras.

- Maintenant j'ai besoin que tu me rendes mes pouvoirs.

Mais Sungjong semblait hésiter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne les retournerai pas contre toi. Je veux libérer les nôtres. Notre père, notre mère… et tous les autres.

L'Astre du Jour lui rendit son accolade avec tendresse, lui caressant les cheveux. Il ne doutait pas de la sincérité de son frère, mais il avait un peu peur de ce qui allait suivre. Il recula légèrement, posant son pouce sur le front de Dongwoo, une aura rougeâtre les entourant soudainement. Puis cette aura se divisa en deux, rouge du côté de Sungjong et bleue du côté de son frère aîné, et le dieu solaire fit un bond de cinq mètres en arrière. La lueur qui entourait Dongwoo s'intensifia et l'air devint plus frais. Un craquement violent retentit et d'immenses ailes de glace apparurent dans le dos du dieu lunaire qui tomba à quatre pattes sur le sol, le visage figé. Sunggyu se précipita hors de la jeep mais Myungsoo qui l'avait suivi le retint aussitôt.

- Reste là ! s'écria-t-il. Tu es fou ?

- Restez cachés derrière la voiture ! s'exclama Sungjong.

Dongwoo se redressa, faisant disparaître la glace autour de lui, apaisant l'atmosphère. Il jeta un regard sur ses amis mortels, s'assurant qu'ils étaient suffisamment loin, et se baissa à nouveau pour placer la clé dans le trou prévu à cet effet, actionnant l'ouverture. Une nouvelle explosion de glace retentit, plus forte que la première, et un tourbillon violent naquit au-dessus de la porte, autour de Dongwoo. Sous l'intensité du vent la voiture fit des tonneaux, surprenant les cinq hommes qui étaient cachés derrière, les entraînant dans son élan.

Agrippé à la clé, les membres crispé, Dongwoo avait du mal à se contenir, et des images apparurent en vrac dans son esprit. Il poussa un hurlement strident, appelant son frère qui le regardait avec inquiétude, un bras devant son visage pour se protéger.

- Sungjong ! Tu dois fuir ! Emmène les autres ! Maintenant !

Le cadet regarda en direction de la voiture et s'horrifia quand il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus là. Les autres étaient à terre, plus au loin, et il ne saurait dire s'ils étaient encore vivants jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Woohyun redresser la tête, un filet de sang coulant sur son front et descendant jusqu'à son menton. Sunggyu était avec Hoya et ils semblaient ne pas être gravement blessés non plus mis à part quelques égratignures. Les deux autres étaient les plus proches de la jeep et ne bougeaient pas, Sungyeol étant complètement allongé sur Myungsoo, inerte, la chemise blanche tâchée de rouge. L'aventurier sortit sa tête du sable et la secoua vivement, encore sous le choc. Il sentait son ami sur lui et il le fit glisser lentement sur le côté. Lorsque l'explosion les avait surpris, Sungyeol s'était précipité sur lui pour le protéger du vent et avait pris la voiture de plein fouet. Myungsoo le fit s'allonger sur le dos, lui tenant le visage entre ses mains. Il l'appelait mais il n'avait aucune réponse. Lui tapoter la joue n'avait pas plus d'effet mais il fut rassuré quand il vit qu'il respirait. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de trembler, le serrant contre lui.

- Je me souviens, murmura Dongwoo dont la voix se fit entendre comme un écho.

Toutes les énigmes qui entouraient cette histoire venaient d'être résolues dans son esprit. Il se voyait en train de sceller sans pitié sa propre famille dans ce trou.

- Va-t-en Sungjong ! répéta-t-il. Je ne pourrai pas me retenir plus longtemps !

La porte s'ouvrit enfin dans un fracas assourdissant. Sunggyu s'était relevé, regardant Dongwoo avec inquiétude. Une troisième explosion retentit, mais cette fois, les humains furent protégés par un écran créé par Sungjong.

- Restez à l'abri ! s'exclama le dieu solaire.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Dongwoo était immobile, face à un immense trou dans le sol. Il ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Une silhouette sombre apparut, sortant du Puits Perdu. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de voir qui c'était qu'il agrippa Dongwoo au front avec violence, le faisant s'allonger de force. Le vent s'était calmé aussitôt et Sungjong put voir le visage tiré de son frère. Il se pétrifia de terreur lorsqu'il vit ses yeux, complètement noirs, venimeux, le blanc ayant totalement disparu.

- Va-t-en, Calamité, fit le dieu qui était sorti d'une voix rauque, presque comme s'il l'avait grogné. Quitte ce corps immédiatement.

- Retourne dans les bas-fonds de ce monde, dieu du ciel, siffla Dongwoo d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

Le père de Dongwoo et Sungjong, le dieu de ciel, avait une carrure imposante, portant une longue tunique aussi noire que sa longue chevelure. Son visage était pourtant très similaire à celui du dieu lunaire, la même bouche, les mêmes yeux.

- Je n'hésiterai pas à broyer le crâne de mon propre fils pour que tu t'en ailles, aboya-t-il avec fureur.

La réplique ne se fit pas attendre. Dongwoo fit apparaître trois longues lances de glace qu'il ficha dans le corps du dieu du ciel qui fut envoyé quelques mètres plus loin, paralysé. Les dieux étaient sortis un à un, regardant le spectacle avec colère, prêts à se fondre sur Dongwoo qui n'hésita pas à tous les enfermer dans un cercueil de glace avec une facilité et une froideur déconcertante. Sungjong put en réchapper de justesse grâce à ses flammes et son frère lui jeta un regard meurtrier qui lui glaça le sang.

- Pourquoi ?! Dongwoo…

Le traître allait se jeter sur lui quand une faux le stoppa dans son élan, prête à le décapiter. Une femme se tenait derrière lui, portant une longue robe brune. Elle avait exactement les mêmes traits que Sungjong, ne laissant aucun doute sur son identité.

- Tu n'oserais pas tuer ton propre fils, continua Dongwoo de sa voix sifflante avant de se retourner pour la frapper par surprise.

Sungjong poussa un cri et envoya une immense flamme sur son frère qui l'évita de peu. Le combat s'engagea entre le feu et la glace, exactement comme ce qu'ils avaient vécu des milliers d'années plus tôt. La gentillesse et la candeur de Dongwoo avaient complètement disparu, laissant place à une rage implacable. Il déployait tant de violence contre de son frère qui le lui rendait bien. Le cœur meurtri par cette deuxième trahison, Sungjong ne se sentait pas capable de renouveler l'exploit de pouvoir enfermer Dongwoo dans sa propre glace. Le dieu du ciel était encore conscient et voyait ses fils s'entretuer.

- Pourquoi ?! répétait Sungjong. Tu m'avais promis !

Mais le dieu lunaire ne répondait pas.

- La Discorde ! fit leur père de sa voix puissante. Il est manipulé par la Discorde.

- Quoi ? s'étonna le dieu solaire qui se prit un bloc de glace de plein fouet sous le coup de la surprise.

Il retomba près de son père qui lui expliqua :

- Dongwoo est un dieu insouciant, trop proche des hommes et trop innocent. La Discorde a profité de sa faiblesse pour s'insinuer dans son esprit et manipuler son corps. Il n'est pas conscient de ce qu'il fait, et tu dois trouver la force de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne recommence.

Sungjong lança un regard alarmé à son père qui le fixait tristement.

- Il ne pourra pas s'en débarrasser tout seul. Tu dois utiliser la solution ultime, tu sais…

Le cadet se mit à trembler. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer faire une chose pareille. Pas à son frère. La dernière fois il l'avait enfermé dans un cercueil de glace pour éviter d'en arriver là.

- C'est mon frère, dit-il.

- C'est mon fils. Et si je n'étais pas entravé par ses glaces je le ferai sans hésiter. Le monde est en danger si tu le laisses comme ça.

Dongwoo revint à la charge et Sungjong fut plus rapide pour l'esquiver. A force de voleter dans les airs, le dieu lunaire avait créé une véritable sculpture de glace au beau milieu du désert, sous les yeux horrifiés de Sunggyu et des autres qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, trop éloignés pour les entendre. Dongwoo était méconnaissable, violent, attaquant son frère sans relâche. Sungjong hésitait à le frapper, préférant fuir tout en restant dans la zone du combat, cherchant une solution.

- Pense à ce que Dongwoo voudrait ! s'exclama le Ciel de sa voix forte. Et il ne voudrait certainement pas rester dans un état pareil.

Sungjong n'eut d'autre choix que de faire face à son frère, lui lançant une gigantesque boule de feu pour qu'il s'immobilise enfin. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'attrapa par le cou, le pendant par-dessus l'entrée du Puits Perdu.

- Pardonne-moi, dit-il d'une voix douloureuse. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que tu n'étais pas toi-même.

Il posa sa main libre sur la poitrine de Dongwoo. L'atmosphère devint plus chaude, faisant fondre la glace aux alentours. Un rayon de lumière entoura le bras de Sungjong et transperça le cœur de Dongwoo, le réduisant intégralement en cendres. Une ombre s'échappa de son corps, l'ombre fantomatique de la Discorde, et tomba dans le Puits dans un cri strident. Sur le coup de son attaque, Sungjong lâcha son frère malgré lui, mais fut suffisamment rapide pour lui attraper la main au dernier moment. Dongwoo avait retrouvé la couleur normale de ses yeux, regardant son frère avec étonnement. Toute la glace disparut, libérant les dieux prisonniers, et il n'y avait plus un souffle de vent glacial autour d'eux. L'expression du dieu lunaire était complètement figée et Sungjong parvint à le remonter sur le sol juste avant que la porte de Puits ne se referme. Il l'allongea tout doucement près de lui, lui tenant le visage. Dongwoo ne bougeait pas et son frère regardait avec horreur le trou qu'il avait à la place du cœur. Il fondit en larmes aussitôt, le secouant frénétiquement.

- Pardonne-moi, mon frère, pardonne-moi, dit-il d'une voix brisée.

Leur mère, déesse de la terre, s'agenouilla près d'eux, tenant son plus jeune fils par les épaules.

- Je t'aime tant, pardonne-moi.

Mais Dongwoo ne bougeait pas, le visage toujours aussi figé. Sungjong le tenait contre lui fermement, ne pouvant contenir sa peine et sa douleur. Il ne vit pas Sunggyu qui s'était approché lentement, boitant un peu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il voyait les deux Astres à terre, en oubliait la présence des autres dieux autour car tout ce qu'il l'importait c'était Dongwoo qui était immobile. Il tomba à genoux près de lui, lui touchant le front. Ses yeux regardaient le vide, ne répondaient à aucun appel. La déesse mère lui ferma les paupières, puis se laissa aller elle aussi à des larmes silencieuses.

- Je… je croyais que les dieux ne pouvaient pas mourir ?! fit Sunggyu faiblement. Il m'avait dit que…

- L'absolument certain n'existe pas, même pour nous, murmura tristement le dieu du ciel qui s'était agenouillé près des siens, tenant Sungjong et sa déesse contre lui.

- Vous ne pouviez pas le sauver ? continua le jeune homme sur un ton de reproche.

- Je suis désolé, dit Sungjong entre deux sanglots.

Mais Sunggyu ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Ce n'était pas possible, après tout ce que Dongwoo leur avait raconté, il s'attendait à le voir se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Le dieu solaire fit comprendre à Sunggyu qu'il pouvait le prendre dans ses bras, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il saisit que Dongwoo était mort. Il avait beau lui caresser les cheveux, lui demander de se lever, rien n'y faisait. Woohyun l'avait suivi, les yeux embués, s'essuyant le nez en reniflant.

- Il faut… commença-t-il d'une voix rauque. Sungyeol, il… il faut l'emmener dans un hôpital.

Sungjong se tourna vers sa mère qui se leva aussitôt, gracieusement. Elle prit Woohyun par la main et ils se rendirent précipitamment au chevet de Sungyeol, toujours inerte près de la voiture, Myungsoo penché sur lui, en larmes. Quand il vit la déesse il eut un mouvement de recul, inquiet, et la regarda, la gorge nouée, se pencher sur l'être aimé. Elle posa une main sur la poitrine de Sungyeol et ferma les yeux. Une onde d'une douce chaleur s'échappait d'elle, enveloppant le blessé. En un instant, ses lésions externes et internes se refermèrent, et il s'éveilla comme si de rien n'était, regardant les alentours d'un air étonné. Myungsoo se jeta dans ses bras, profondément heureux de le voir sain et sauf.

- Merci, merci infiniment.

Elle leur caressa les cheveux d'un geste maternel.

- Merci à vous d'avoir veillé sur Dongwoo.

- C'est fini ? demanda Sungyeol.

- Oui c'est fini, assura Hoya tristement. Mais Dongwoo, je crois qu'il est…

Ils regardèrent dans la direction de l'entrée du Puits Perdu et virent Sunggyu en larmes sur le corps de Dongwoo. Sungyeol ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à son tour dans les bras de Myungsoo.

**xXx**

Sunggyu était immobile, debout dans cette chambre qui finalement n'avait que peu servi. Le regard perdu, posé sur le lit vide, il essayait encore de comprendre. Ils venaient de rentrer, avec l'aide des dieux, enfin éloignés de cet enfer, mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire une raison. Comment Dongwoo avait-il pu le quitter comme ça ? Chacun était rentré chez soi, Myungsoo étant auprès de Sungyeol, les deux autres quelque part, cela importait peu. Sunggyu, lui, il n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller que son laboratoire, et cette chambre. Il se sentait complètement vide, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir continuer à vivre à présent. Une ombre s'introduisit dans la chambre du côté de la fenêtre. Il n'eut pas la force de s'étonner en voyant Sungjong, avec Dongwoo dans ses bras, accompagné par le dieu du ciel. Sans rien dire, il allongea délicatement son frère dans le lit.

- Cet endroit a été fait pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? fit le dieu solaire d'une petite voix.

Sunggyu avait la gorge trop douloureuse pour répondre. Il se sentait sur le point de pleurer à nouveau. Sungjong s'avança vers lui pour le serrer chaleureusement dans ses bras.

- Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui quand il en avait besoin. Je sais que tu as toujours travaillé pour comprendre notre histoire.

- Tu nous as aidé à rétablir la vérité, et tu as été d'un grand soutien pour lui, continua le dieu du ciel.

Sunggyu comprit qu'il n'avait pas simplement devant lui deux divinités, mais un père et un frère en deuil eux aussi, quand il vit le Ciel se pencher sur le corps de son fils, lui embrassant le front, laissant une larme passer de sa joue à celle de Dongwoo.

- Nous le laissons auprès de toi, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, expliqua Sungjong tristement. Il t'aimait beaucoup.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas répondre, bloqué par ses sanglots qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir. Les deux dieux disparurent comme ils étaient arrivés, le laissant seul avec un corps qui ne pourrissait pas.

Sunggyu resta donc assis au chevet de Dongwoo, se contentant de le regarder. Il ne mangeait pas, ne dormait pas non plus malgré sa fatigue émotionnelle. Inquiets, les autres lui rendirent visite. Ils étaient tristes eux aussi de cette perte, ils s'étaient beaucoup attachés à la personnalité vive du dieu lunaire. Ils découvrirent un jeune homme en deuil, tellement bouleversé qu'il avait réduit en miettes son diplôme du doctorat, éparpillé sur le sol de la chambre.

- Tu as travaillé tellement dur pour ça, murmura Woohyun. Pourquoi tu…

- Et ça a servi à quoi ? répondit Sunggyu d'une voix rauque. Où mes recherches m'ont-elles mené ? Je voulais tant résoudre ce mystère, répondre aux questions que je me posais quand je lisais ces fichus bouquins. Si tu savais… je regrette tellement de m'être passionné pour cette légende. Si je n'avais pas fait les démarches pour le retrouver, il serait resté dans sa prison de glace. Enfermé pour l'éternité certes, mais vivant. C'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Woohyun le prit par les épaules pour le secouer.

- Tu as fini de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi ? On ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer. On ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, Dongwoo lui-même l'avait oublié. Si tu ne l'avais pas trouvé, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait. Mais toi, en plus, tu l'as aimé. Alors ne te sens pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé, c'est déjà bien douloureux comme ça.

Il le força à se lever pour aller manger quelque chose. Ils partirent se promener sur la jetée avant de s'installer devant un stand de restauration rapide. Tous les cinq trinquèrent à la mémoire d'un ami.

Mais une fois que le dîner fut terminé, Sunggyu retourna dans la chambre avec un air mélancolique. Il posa furtivement les yeux sur Dongwoo. Il semblait dormir, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à faire son deuil. Sunggyu soupira longuement, passant la main sur les meubles décoratifs qui n'allaient plus servir à rien. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le trou dans la poitrine du dieu lunaire s'était progressivement refermé. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les paupières en papillonnant pour s'habituer à la lumière. Il se redressa soudainement, comme s'il venait de s'éveiller d'un rêve terrible. Il se souvint du combat, de son attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas, comprenant à présent ce qu'il s'était passé. Il aperçut Sunggyu qui lui faisait l'effet d'un mort-vivant errant dans la chambre. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Dongwoo.

- Gyu ! s'exclama-t-il.

L'interpelé se retourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il voyait.

- J'ai faim, dit-il simplement.

Sunggyu se précipita sur lui, tombant dans ses bras en silence. Dongwoo lui caressa les cheveux tendrement et Sunggyu lui palpa la poitrine : la blessure était totalement refermée mais il conservait une marque de brûlure au niveau du coeur.

- Tu étais mort, murmura Sunggyu d'une voix faible.

- De toute évidence…

Sungjong apparut aussitôt de la même manière que la veille quand il l'avait emmené. Il avait senti la force vitale de la lune briller de nouveau. Il fut suivi par leurs parents tout aussi surpris. Dongwoo se leva vivement et se jeta dans les bras de son frère en riant.

- Comment… fit Sungjong, la voix étouffée.

- L'absolument certain n'existe pas, soupira le dieu du ciel avec soulagement.

Il se prit un coup de la part de la déesse de la terre.

- Tu vas arrêter de dire ce genre de connerie ? s'écria-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit grand les bras pour serrer son fils contre elle.

- On a vraiment pensé t'avoir perdu, reprit-elle.

- Je dois avouer que moi aussi, répondit Dongwoo.

Sungyeol apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas. Il était venu voir si Sunggyu allait bien, et visiblement il ne pouvait pas se sentir mieux. Entendant les cris de joie, Hoya et Woohyun se montrèrent à leur tour, se frottant les yeux. Dongwoo les accueillit en riant bruyamment et ce fut au tour de Myungsoo de venir. La soirée commémorative allait devenir une longue nuit de fête, animée par un dieu lunaire au mieux de sa forme, impossible à tenir en place et n'hésitant pas une seconde, devant tout le monde, à prendre Sunggyu par le col pour l'embrasser avec passion en lui offrant une rose de glace.

* * *

**Et voilà. On commence cette fic dans les glaces, on la finit dans le désert. Même pas fait exprès ^^ cela m'a beaucoup plu d'écrire cette fic un peu à l'aveugle (je ne savais pas jusqu'à récemment comment expliquer le conflit entre les deux frère), tellement cette idée m'est venue soudainement. C'était ma première fic Infinite, peut-être pas la dernière si d'autres idées me viennent en tête. Ne me jetez pas la pierre sur la fin, à la base je voulais la finir sur "Gyu! J'ai faim!" ça vous aura vachement soulagé, hein? XD**

**En tout cas merci de l'avoir suivie!**


End file.
